Anything for Her Happiness
by stjimmyjazz
Summary: Will's actions impact much of what occurs in At World's End. Begins at the end of DMC and continues into AWE. Will's p.o.v. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Anything for Her Happiness

Summary: What happened between Dead Man's Chest and At World's End? Begins towards the end of DMC and picks up in the beginning of AWE.

Alrighty, this is my first actual stab at writing Pirates of the Caribbean. So I hope it works out.. kinda. So… read and review maybe? Oh yes.. and I don't own anything.

It was honestly unintentional that I looked back onto the Pearl's deck. Really, I just caught them out of the corner of my eye. I really wish I hadn't. But there was Elizabeth, my Elizabeth, and Jack. I didn't know they felt that way about each other. Well… Jack was always after women. It didn't faze him the slightest who it was either. But Elizabeth, I thought… she loved me. But with that one kiss between them, my entire world has been shot down.

"C'mon Will, get movin'," Gibbs orders me while passing down a shotgun. He forces me down into the boat. Thank God, I don't think I could bear to watch _them_ any longer. By the time Elizabeth gets into the boat next to me, my shock is replaced by anger. Thank God Jack decided to stay behind, I think I would have killed him.

As we watch the Kraken drag Jack and the Pearl down, I can't but selfishly be thankful that Jack is gone. That sounds horrible, I know.

We drift back to Tia Dalma's swamp by late night. I haven't spoken to Elizabeth at all. But then again, no one has really spoken. I can't help but sneak a glance at Elizabeth as we exit the boat into Tia's shack. She looks miserable. Now I fell horrible. Does she love Jack more than... more than me? I feel sick.

Tia seems to already know Jack's fate. No one is talking. Everyone is morning in his or her own way. Except me. I'm more concerned with my own needs. I needed the Pearl. I promised my father to liberate him from the Dutchman.

And what of Elizabeth? Does she love him? The way she is acting points to that. Do I want her so upset? No. She may have just shattered my heart, but I still love her. I want her happy, even if I'm putting my own happiness at stake.

Tia offers me a mug of rum. She speaks of my promise to save my father. I don't respond; I just take the rum and continue stabbing her table in thought.

We offer a toast to Jack. Elizabeth chokes out that he was a good man. Deep down he was, wasn't he? He saved us by staying behind. Can I really hate him? Or Elizabeth for that matter? I can't say anything about the Captain, but I drink to him anyway.

I can't help but continue looking at Elizabeth. She's in a horrible state. Tears run freely down her face, leaving clean streaks in the dirt and grime.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back," I begin. I want her happy. "Elizabeth."

"Would you do it?" Tia interrupts me suddenly. "What, would you? Would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

The remaining crew all agrees. When Tia turns to me, I cannot help but quietly whisper "Aye."

And as if I need more shocks today, Barbossa enters the room and assumes his role as our captain. Maybe it is possible to raise the dead.

Alright. Well, I hope it wasn't complete rubbish. Now this is the part where I thank you for getting this far anyway and hope that maybe you'll drop a review. Well, 'til later then!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still not mine.

Barbossa immediately demands for our departure at dawn. Tia Dalma again assumes her role as hostess. With no ship to sleep on, she finds room to house us for the night. Up stairs there are several rooms that we will be using. Despite my insecurity about Elizabeth, we've been given a room together.

The old room was quite tiny and had a musty, dank feel to it. A few dying candles flicker in the corner attempting to shed some light in the room. The only bed took up most of the available space. As much as I want to, I don't want to share a bed with Elizabeth. Not only is it improper, but also she is in love with Jack.

"Please, Elizabeth, take the bed," I say as we squeeze into the bedroom. She begins to speak, but I cut her off. "Go on, I'm fine." She does not show any more signs of protest.

I take off my jacket to use as a pillow and lay down on the damp, wooden floor. The floor irritates the sores on my back and I realize that my shirt is still in shreds. I pardon myself from the room. I found that Tia Dalma was already waiting for me with a new, maroon shirt. I swear she can read minds.

I sleep poorly that night, but I am forced to get up with everyone else at dawn. Somehow we all squeeze into the Pearl's long boat and a smaller one of Tia Dalma's. Barbossa does not bother telling us where we are going. It better not be too far. Barbossa directs us to the next island over where a small port sprung up.

"I've acquired us a small vessel for our journey," Barbossa finally says once we've landed. I don't even want to know how he has 'acquired' this ship. But at least he was honest about its size. The thing is goddamn tiny. We'd better not be going anywhere to far away.

"Cap't, where exactly where we be headin' to get to the ends of the Earth?" Gibbs asks Barbossa who chuckles.

"Before we can get out there, we have to find how _to_ get there," Barbossa explains. "Our first stop will be in Singapore lads. There we'll be getting a bigger ship, crew and o' course the charts to Davy Jones's Locker."

Damn it, that is far away. I'm already dreading the trip. I just have to remember… this is for Elizabeth. I'm doing this for her. For her happiness. I have to let her go.

Finding Elizabeth wasn't that difficult at all. That was the problem. On such a small ship, it's impossible to avoid anyone. But I have to do this.

She's sitting on the bow of the ship. The moon drenches her in light giving her an ethereal glow. She's amazing. I can't believe what I'm going to do.

"Elizabeth?" I approach her cautiously. This is the first time I've spoken to her in a few days. She turns to me. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. I can't speak. I can't do this to her… to myself.

"Yes, Will?" she prompts me. Now or never. I'm still trying to figure out how to say this.

"I'm ending our engagement. There's… too much going on now," I stutter quietly. It takes her a moment to figure out exactly what I've said. I thought for a moment that saying it out loud would help me. Wrong. The deadened feeling that had been resting in the pit of my stomach has moved up into my chest and turned into dull pangs of heartbreak.

Before she can respond, I leave her at the bow. I don't think I can deal with her reaction. Part of me feels as though she would be happy; she would be released of me to go with Jack. But there's also the possibility that I'm dead wrong and she'd just break down before me. If she did that I wouldn't be able to leave her.

I didn't want to leave her. But I had to. Turning back to glance at her from the stern, I see her small frame shaking with soundless sobs. I want to run to her. But I can't.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still no.

For those of you who have read this, thanks a lot for tryin' this out. Feel free to drop me any kind of comment.

We've been on this ship for about a long time now. I've lost count of exactly how many weeks have gone by. We've left the Caribbean long behind us now. According to Barbossa, the fastest way for us to get to Singapore would be to circle South America and follow what was roughly Magellan's route. I may not know much about the entire world, but I do know that it took Magellan years to sail that far. God knows I don't want to be here this long.

I confront Barbossa directly with this thought. Is sailing for years really worth bring back Jack? Barbossa didn't seem worried at all.

"The sea's on our side now Turner," he growled at me.

Later that night I was left alone at the helm with directions to keep the ship in a steady southern direction. It seems that we defiantly have the wind on our side almost constantly. I wipe the sweat accumulating on my brow away. It's too goddamn hot here. Two of the men on the crew…what are their names?… Pintel and Ragetti, approach me much later. They must be here to let me get some rest. But then again, their childlike snickering is a bit unsettling.

"'ello there Turner," Pintel addresses me.

"Are you here to take the wheel?" I ask them hoping they'd say yes. They just laugh.

"No, but we do have some good news," Ragetti states with a mischievous glint in his only eye. "We've officially crossed the Equator."

"The middle o' the world," Pintel adds quickly.

"And how is that good?" I question them. They're beginning to get on my nerves. "If you're just here to tell me that, then maybe you should make yourselves worthwhile-"

"Oh no, we are here to help you, Turner," says Pintel as Ragetti pulls out a thick needle and small pouch out from his tattered coat. I look at the tools hesitantly.

"We're inductin' you into one of the oldest and noblest sailor traditions," Pintel states.

"And that would be what?" I ask, growing more and more uncomfortable with this situation.

"When a sailor either crosses the Equator or sails 'round the world, 'e get a sign of recognition from 'is fellow men," explains Ragetti as he toys with his iron earring. "That's what where here for."

I start backing away from the pair. "That's ridiculous!" I stammer. "You're not doing anything to me--" A pair of strong hands pull me back to them and Pintel holds my arms behind me. I try to struggle against him, but he's stronger than he looks. Ragetti approaches me with the dirty needle.

"'old still Turner, I don' wanna miss you," he says. I can tell they're thoroughly enjoying my discomfort. As much as I want to just lash out at them, all I can do is close my eyes tightly and not watch. I really don't like the idea of getting stabbed in the face.

I resist the urge to cry out in shock as the needle goes through my left ear. It doesn't honestly hurt very much, but still, this is forced. Ragetti pulls the needle downwards to slip a small metal object through the hole in my ear. As soon as it happened, it was over. Pintel released me immediately. They smile up at me, looking as though they've just bestowed a high honor to me.

"Quite dashin' it is boy," Pintel laughs at me. They at least enjoyed the experience. Sadistic bastards. They retreat quickly away. I wish I could follow, but it is my duty to keep this damn ship in the right direction.

"Rub some sea water in it!" Ragetti shouts back trying to help. My ear felt like it was on fire. However reluctant as I was to accept help, I threw a bucket overboard to bring up some salt water. I dipped my hand in the pail and brought it up to my left ear. There was a sudden burst of pain, but it was quickly replaced by a momentary soothing sensation.

Bloody pirates.

A/N: I wanted to incorporate Will's earring into this somehow. When I saw that he had one I really wanted to know why. So did a tad bit of research on it and found out that if a sailor had either sailed around the world or at least crossed the Equator, he would get his ear pierced. Also, if he was a survivor of a shipwreck the piercing was generally on the left ear.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: my reviewers are far too flattering for my own good. You guys are quite the ego booster. :D I thank you all.

Disclaimer: -sigh- …no…

The early morning sun has just risen. The crew begins to stir and start working. My stomach grumbles for some kind of sustenance. I have to ignore it though; our food supplies are running low so we've limited the food.

Barbossa saunters onto the deck to survey out work. He walks up to the wheel and takes out his telescope. I have no idea what he could be looking at. We've been surrounded by water for about a month now.

"Well gents, it looks like it looks like it shouldn't be much longer now," he addresses us. That surprised me. I don't think we've been out here really long in comparison to what it could be, but still a long time. Finding little to do on the deck, I decide to repair a few tares in the sail.

With my work done, I remain on the yardarm allowing myself some time to myself. The wind tickles my face. I gaze out into the horizon at the endless stretch of sea around us. It's really quite nice out here. I can see how men like Jack or Barbossa or any one really could find enjoyment here. Finally, I descend the mast.

I work most of the day. Actually that is how it's been for a while now. I think that if I continue to work hard, I won't be able to let my mind wonder. Because every time I do, I think about _her_.

I haven't spoken to Elizabeth since I ended our engagement. She has approached me a few times probably with the intent to speak to me. I've just been too spineless to hold a conversation with her. She'd probably thank me for breaking it off with her, and that would just break my heart. I really should talk to her….

The sun has set a few hours ago. Cotton stands at the helm tonight. While most of the crew has turned in for the night, I'm still outside. The moon is full tonight and stars glitter in the vast expanse of the sky. I try to distract myself with thoughts of what it is like out in space. I entertain myself with the idea that maybe one day people would get to the stars. What a joke.

"Will?" a voice says behind me. I jump in fright; I hadn't heard anyone come up behind me. I turn around to find Elizabeth standing there. I think for a moment a gathering her in my arms and just watching the stars with her. But then I remember that I'm not supposed to love her anymore. But I do.

"Elizabeth, you scared me," I laugh, trying to lighten the situation.

"Sorry," she replied quietly. I don't think this conversation is going anywhere.

"It's a nice night out," I say. I'm just trying to avoid the inevitable. She'll tell me soon. I almost want her to say 'Will, I'm not in love with you anymore. I want Jack.' That way I can stop pining over her.

"Yes it is," Elizabeth mutters. I think she wanted to be alone out here. If that's the case, I'm going to let her. An uncomfortable silence descends on us.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I'm pretty tired." I try to give a yawn. No such luck. I do admit that I am kind of tired. I haven't slept well in a few weeks.

I abandon Elizabeth on the deck. I think I heard her call my name at my retreating back, but I decided to ignore this fleeting thought and continue to my hammock.

The next day I was stationed at the wheel. I spy Pintel and Ragetti mopping the deck. I've been careful around them since our last run-in. Elizabeth stands nearby tying off a few stray lines. Gibbs has taken a quick rum break. I hear him humming a somewhat catchy tune. He slurs a few lyrics.

_The seas be ours, and by the powers,_

Where we will, we'll roam 

"What song is that?" I ask, turning to the old sailors.

"Eh? Ah, just an old pirate shanty. I learned it in bits an' pieces," he explains. He continues to sing his old tune quietly.

"I know that one," Elizabeth interjects. "I heard some of the sailors sing that once,"

"Aye, they were prob'ly pirates . Most sailors were at one time or another," Gibbs said. Nothing more was really said on the subject.

I can't sleep tonight. Jack runs through my dreams, taunting me. It gets to a point where I can't take it anymore. With one more futile attempt to sleep, I decide to go outside. Maybe all I need is some fresh air.

Standing on the port side, I've found that the moon was only a thin sliver tonight. I'm itching to get to Singapore soon.

"Can't sleep young Turner?" says a grizzled voice. I turn to see Barbossa at the wheel tonight.

"Guess not," I reply. I will never understand why he came to save Jack with us. Everyone else has a good reason….

"Why did you come with us?" I ask finally. Why not?

"Funny you should be askin'. I came because I need him. Just as you do." He can't need Jack for the same reason I do. I need the Pearl to save my father, and I need Jack for Elizabeth.

"What do you need him for?"

Barbossa surveyed me intently deciding whether or not to reply. "I came because Jack is one of the Pirates Lords. We need him back." Barbossa must have caught my bemused look because he continued with his explanation. "With Beckett on the seas with Davy Jones's support, we pirates must take a stand. The only way to do that is to reconvene the Court of the Brethren. Long ago the Brethren Court imprisoned the sea goddess Calypso and rule the seas as their own. Each of the nine Lords scattered around the world possess a piece of the goddess' power in a piece of eight. Jack is the Pirates Lord of the Caribbean. We need him back before we can do anything," Barbossa finished. It's almost a bit too much to comprehend at once.

"Jack failed to pass on his piece of eight before he died. That's why we must get him back," Barbossa added.

"Tia Dalma brought you back from the dead. Why can't she do that with Jack?"

Barbossa chuckled. "You don't just get someone back from the Locker. You have to go and get 'em."

Of course It couldn't be simple. I try going to sleep again.

We arrive in Singapore a few days later. I'm really quite excited to finally get off this ship. As soon as we spotted port, everyone gave a shout of joy.

"Drop anchor here," orders Barbossa. Confused as we were, we did as told.

"Are we not going into port now, Captain?" inquires Marty. Apparently Barbossa has other plans.

"Of course not. We're here to get a crew and a bigger ship. For that we will need to go to Captain Sao Feng. On top of that, o' course, we'll be needin' the navigational charts to world's end."

"And how will we being getting' all of that?" asks Gibbs. I had begun to wonder that myself. It seems to be asking a lot of the Captain.

"Well, I have given that quite a bit of thought," Barbossa began. "I think we will be waiting for nightfall before meself and one other will be goin' to Sao Feng. We'll send word ahead to him. There are a bit too many Royal Navy men to go there in daylight. Tonight we'll go on to Sao Feng and ask for a ship and crew. The rest of you will follow. You'll have to go through the waterway, unseen. You'll be bringing a few extra supplies with ya should things not go as planned." It's obvious he's put a lot of thought into this.

"But what of the navigational charts?" asked Elizabeth. She had a point. We couldn't go anywhere without the charts.

"Da charts are wit Sao Feng's uncle. Him keeps da charts away from him bathhouse," Tia Dalma said. "Dat way the water will not destroy da charts."

"One of us will have to go along soon to sneak into the temple and take the charts. It won't be a very safe quest at all, but completely necessary. Don't expect forgiveness from any of Sao Feng's men should you be caught," Barbossa continues. The crew exchange nervous glances. "Which of you men are willin' to do this? Step forward before I choose." Oh what the hell? It doesn't seem like anyone else will do volunteer.

"I'll go," I finally speak out. Relieved looks are etched on the crew's faces. I glance over at Elizabeth, Her expression is unreadable to me. It almost seems worried, a silent plea for me to not go. I will anyway. Knowing her, she would step forward. I don't want that for her. Anything for her safety.

Well, that was a long one. I've been toying with the idea of possibly continuing past the next chapter. Originally I intended this to only be a filler, but I'm willing to continue if you guys want. Drop me a line please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay, originally I had intended for this to be my last chapter, but I am planning on continuing this story. Thank you to everyone who has read up to this point!

Disclaimer: still not mine.

"Alright, Turner, we're ready for you," Barbossa growls. We've finally pulled into Singapore's port and located someone to take a message to Sao Feng for us. I've been readying myself for a while now. I join my crewmates on the deck.

"Now, when you land on the docks in Singapore, try and keep a low profile. This place is crawling with navy men. Sao Feng's uncle's temple is quite bit of a journey from the shoreline, but it should be easy to find," Barbossa says to me.

"Da charts should be being kept in the back sanctuary," continues Tia Dalma. "It is der where Sao Feng's uncle always is. Stay a quiet as possible an'-"

"Do not let yourself be caught," interrupts Barbossa. "That is the most important part. If you blow your own cover, than we're all in trouble." Talk about pressure. Whatever. I'm not really worried. Not to sound arrogant or anything but I consider myself to be kind of sneaky. It's not like I practice being creepy or anything, I guess I just have a way of getting around without being noticed.

I'm lowered in a tiny boat into the calm waters of the bay. Finding the oars, I row my way to an empty dock and tie the boat up. Unlike Port Royal, there is no harbormaster to take names or money. Quickly I take in my surroundings. Already I notice the presence of the East India Trading Company in Singapore. There really is no safe haven anymore for pirates.

Almost all of Singapore is on the water. Local residents navigate the waterways as shopkeepers sell their wears on small docks in the rivers. This place must be unnerving at night.

Barbossa told me to avoid seedy looking areas. According to him, those areas are for the remaining pirates. Going there would only lead me to Sao Feng. No, I was looking for nicer areas of the city that are a bit further from the water. I wish these temples were easier to locate like bell towers for churches.

I've been in the city for a while now and I have no such luck in finding the temple. I'm trying not to look worried, but I know that I'll start panicking soon. I don't want to really stick out. The most I can do is head further inland and look for dignified places.

I stop to think in between two buildings. Standing in an alleyway is not really something I would do normally, but this isn't really a normal situation. It doesn't really help either that no one around here speaks English.

"What you be standin' around here for?" says a voice to me. I look up to find an old man dressed in shabby clothing and leaning on a walking stick wedged under his arm. He's the only one around here that seems to have any ability to speak with me. Why not? I'm hopelessly lost I admit and I can't get much worse off than how I am now.

"Well," I begin. "I think I'm a bit lost." The old many cackles at my meek response.

"No surprise, young man. Singapore is quite a place to get through. I still have trouble remembering sometimes and I've been here quite a few years. Now if you're looking to return to the Navy base,-"

"No, no. I'm not with the Navy," I interrupt hastily. That's one place I want to avoid at all costs.

"Well, if you ain't be a Navy man, would you be a pirate?" he asks. I don't know how to respond. If I tell him yes, he may report me to the Navy. If I say no, it would seem suspicious for me to visit the temple of Sao Feng's uncle. Whether on purpose or not, the old man readjusts his shirtsleeves. I notice a faded 'P' branded on his wrist.

"Yeah, yes I am more or less," I reply. I'm pretty sure I can trust this man now.

"Are you looking for Sao Feng's bathhouse?" he asks.

"Not quite, I'm looking for his uncle's temple. Is there anyway you can tell me how to get there?" He tells me right away with no questions asked. I like people like him; he was only there to help me and didn't pry into my own business. I thank him profusely before I leave. As we part ways, I swear I hear him whistling that some tune as Gibbs did.

The old man's directions got me to the temple quickly. I think I may have passed it a few times which is rather embarrassing. But, what did I expect really? It's not like I can read any of the signs.

The temple stands a bit back from the main road. It has a bit of a garden growing in the front. No one is outside to watch me. I stealthily find my way to the door. I know I can't go in that way. That would be a bit too obvious. I crouch down to skirt around to the back to see if there is an alternate way inside. Luckily or not, the temple is rather small. I did expect it to be much larger.

One of the windows has been left ajar for me to look into to. This is a temple? It's really rather small. I mean, compared to the other stores and homes around here, it's a good size, but I had expected some kind of extravagant building. The room I'm looking into appears to be nothing more than a back storage room. I listen for any kind of movement from the other rooms. Hearing none, I decide to enter.

The window is large enough for me to fit through. I land quietly on the floor. Putting my ear to the next door, I hear no additional sounds except my own nervous breathing. Why did I do this?

The next room was the front, all-purpose room. A bed mat lay rolled up against the wall. Next to that was a small cabinet. Immediately I search that. All that is inside are a few everyday items. Of course finding the charts couldn't be that easy. Over on my right is the final door. I open that cautiously to find an area with more of a templely feel to it. A large window opens up to the back garden. A tranquil pond takes up much of the space. On my left is a more ornate chest. That must be it.

I kneel before the chest and open it. It does seem strange that it would be open. Within it however, I find several reed scrolls. They are each labeled in several languages. I sift around the chest and soon find the one I'm looking for. Just as I am about to stand up and take the chart with me, something hard makes contact with the back of my skull. Feeling dazed, I drop the map and try to turn to my attacker. Before I can even fully turn, I black out as another forceful blow is made at my head.

As I come back, the first thing I can comprehend are a few voices over me. I can't decipher any words. Where am I? I refuse to open my eyes yet. Soon, I'm able to understand that the voices are speaking in Chinese. That doesn't help me at all. As time passes, I begin to open my eyes. I'm now fully aware of the splitting headache forming.

My eyes adjust to my surroundings. I'm still in Sao Feng's uncle's temple, but in the front room. The sun is sinking into the horizon outside. I must have been out for a while.

The men present quickly become alert to my return to consciousness. They pull my to my feet roughly, speaking in harsh tones. They grab my hands and bound them together behind my back. All I can think about is how stupid I was…am.

I forced out the front door of the temple by the men with me. I don't think that they are from the Navy. They're more than likely Sao Feng's men. Great. Now I'll probably be brought to him. I've heard stories of his brutality. If there was anyone I didn't want to meet today, I was Sao Feng. Now it looks like I have no choice.

We walk for a very long time. The pounding in my head is only getting worse. Night is steadily falling on the city. We're walking back down towards the harbor. Sao Feng's bathhouse seems to be well hidden. Finally, we approach the house.

The bathhouse is massive. It appears to have been built on a preexisting stone fort of some kind. The men lead me to a back entrance. We are immediately admitted inside. It is unbelievably humid inside. Men of various sizes sit in giant tubs of water together. A few of them seem to have plants growing on them. Scantily clad women serve the men in the water. I'm brought to the back and center point of the room. The man there stands in a thick cloud of steam.

The men with me directly address Sao Feng. As he turns, the men standing bow deeply. When I continue to stand upright, I am given a sudden shove in the back to make me bend forward. Sao Feng looks at me in utter displeasure. I look up at him from my bowed possision.

Sao Feng is not much taller than myself, but he carries himself with far much more pride than I ever could. For what hair he lacks on his head, he makes up in his long, elaborate facial hair. Scars cris-cross his face. He is dressed in dark, ornate clothing. He turns to a woman nearby an demands for more steam.

"What is your name?" he asks. It's more of a demand than anything else though. I refuse to answer. He asks again. Still I won't say. He moves on.

"My men tell me that you were caught in my most revered Uncle's temple earlier today." He holds up the chart that I had gone to find. He hands them back to an old man nearby. "For what reason do you seek the navigational charts to the Furthest Gate?"

I can't answer. I can't say that we were going to bring back Jack Sparrow. If I do, then there is not even a slight chance for Barbossa to get a ship and crew. I keep my mouth shut. It seems that Sao Feng does not take kindly to insolence. He utters a command to the men behind me. One grabs me and the other lands a hard punch into the pit of my stomach. I double over in pain. The men size the opportunity to unbind my hands and tie them each to one end along a thick wooden beam.

"There are many ways to make someone talk," Sao Feng comments as this occurs. "Some are easier than others." Two taller and much larger men flank me now. They pull me over to an empty tub of water. As I look into it, I notice how murky with various minerals it is. I glance over at Sao Feng. He nods at the men beside me. They pick me up by the arms and plunge my body into the water. Unlike the bathwater in the other tubs, the water here is freezing cold. I shudder with the drastic temperature change.

Sao Feng nods curtly at me one last time before my head and the rest of my body is forced down into the water.

Well, that's it for this chapter. As I said, I do plan to continue with this story, so keep checking in now and again. And don't forget to drop a review in to me!

Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Well, if you must know, I really don't own this. Surprising huh?

Oh, italics indicate flashbacks

I can't believe what is happening to me. Try as hard as I may, I just can't hold my breath as long as I thought I could. Maybe it's my nerves. I haven't been submerged in water this long… well… since the incident on the _Interceptor_.

_With a sudden crash from the deck above me, the base of the main mast is ripped in half. I'm below deck still searching for that medallion. The explosion has knocked me over. Quickly, I rise to my feet. No medallion is really worth my life. I have to get out of here before I'm injured any further. _

_The stairwell to hatch to the deck above has been destroyed. I scale the wood there to push the hatch open. It won't budge. Water starts to accumulate at my feet. I shove at the wood trapping me below. No such luck. The monkey screeches at me in what seems like mocking. It holds the medallion in its little hands and scurries out. Fuck. _

_The water is already at my waist. I'm not going to last long down here. _

_"Will!" Screams a voice from above. It's Elizabeth. She tries to move the mast that is blocking my exit. "I can't move it!" No surprise there. I give one more fruitless shove against the wood surrounding me. Elizabeth is dragged away by some of those horrible pirates. _

_I only have one chance to get air before I'm completely submerged. I'm getting a bit frantic. I have to find a way out of the sinking ship. Opening my eyes, I struggle to go lower and find a bit of weak wood in the hull. The pressure of the water is beginning to hurt my ears. _

_Finally, I find a splintering piece of the ship's side. Using the last of my strength, I kick at the wood until a hole opens up that is big enough for me to squeeze through. As I pull myself away from the sinking vessel, a mass of bubbles issues from my mouth and nose. I think I'm drowning. As soon as I'm free, I struggle to get to the surface. I'm getting disoriented. _

I'm pulled from the water suddenly. It takes me a moment to remember where I am. I gasp for more and more of the life giving air. I can't get enough of it.

The two massive men next to me hold up the pole across my back. Otherwise, I'm sure that my legs would have given out and I would be back in the water.

"This is the thief," Sao Feng says to someone as he points a grimy finger at me. "Is his face familiar to you?" I look up. Elizabeth and Barbossa stand before us with shocked looks on their faces. A look of attentiveness quickly covers up the shock. They quickly shake their heads no.

Sao Feng grabs me by my hair and withdraws a sharp, sturdy reed dagger from his belt. He wouldn't. Would he? I look over at Elizabeth. I feel sick at even the slightest idea of being killed in front of her.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it." I look into the unforgiving face of my killer. He moves the dagger like instrument suddenly towards my neck. I shut my eyes, preparing for the unavoidable.

A terrified gasp rips through the silence. I cautiously open my eyes. Sao Feng has stopped himself. Elizabeth has her mouth covered. She just saved my life. Thank God. So she does at least still like me. The long months of us not really speaking at least have not changed that.

Sao Feng moves away from me. He's obviously furious. He walks over to Barbossa. "You come into my city, and you betray my hospitality."

Barbossa is doing some quick thinking. Elizabeth's outburst my have saved my life, but it has completely jeopardized our journey to save Jack. "Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea-"

"That he would get caught?" Sao Feng interjects. Very true. Barbossa had already come here requesting a ship and crew, believing me to be competent enough to get the charts on my own. Apparently he was wrong in trusting me.

The men in the tubs around us have risen to their feet to support their captain. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. But I cannot help but wonder, why?" Barbossa replies by flicking a piece of eight at Sao Feng who in turn listens to the hum coming from the metal.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call," Barbossa adds to a speechless Sao Feng. Sao Feng demands for more steam. When it does not immediately surge up from below, he bellows his request once more.

"There is a price on all our heads," Sao Feng continues. "It is true. And since the only way for a pirate to turn a profit anymore is betraying other pirates." He gives me a dirty look which I more than willingly return. Barbossa continues to try and win over Sao Feng with stories of the East India Company and Beckett. When he continues to question the call, Elizabeth steps forward. She demands for Sao Feng to fight for all pirates. She speaks of the honor in pirating. If there is one thing English society has taught her, it is how to persuade people. She makes a good point.

"Elizabeth Swann," Sao Feng says as he approaches her. "There is more to you than what meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting." I strain against my bonds to get at Sao Feng. He is too close to Elizabeth. Even if her heart doesn't belong to me anymore, I will still protect her at all costs. "But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question," he accuses Barbossa. "What it is you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," I replay immediately. "He's one of the pirate lords." Maybe it can help convince Sao Feng to cooperate more. Or so I thought.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow to return from the land of the dead is so I can send him back myself!" Sao Feng bursts out in anger. Barbossa again steps forward to give Sao Feng another reason to give us what we need. We need Jack's piece of eight. Sao Feng seems to ignore Barbossa's words as he looks over at the small man next to him. He tells Barbossa that he was trying to deceive Sao Feng all along. He calls for all the men to draw their weapons. Barbossa hastily tries to convince the angered captain that we ventured there with good intentions. Swords shot up from under the floorboards for Barbossa and Elizabeth's use. I admit, I feel a bit venerable with my hands tied behind me.

With a single movement, Sao Feng unsheathes his sword and puts it to the young man's throat. Sao Feng threatens to kill the man. Barbossa tells him to go on and kill him; he's not with us. That alarms me a bit.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us," I begin. "Who's he with?" A loud banging from behind me answers that question immediately. Royal Navy men storm into the bathhouse, firing their bayonets the entire time. The men break in from every entrance. Shit, I'm on my own with no weapon to defend myself with. As a last resort, I use the long ends of the pole fastened to my arms to fend off the men near me. Luckily, the bonds are cut and I use the stick as a weapon.

Elizabeth calls my name, and tosses me one of her swords. Perfect, I might have a chance now. Beckett's man Mercer enters with the men, carrying a pistol. As soon as he enters, he points right at the oblivious Elizabeth. Seeing this out of the corner of my eye, I charge forward and knock her out of the way. We fall to the floor together. I look down at her for a split second and can't help but forget everything going on around us. All I can think about is how much I lover her. I want to talk to her right now, find out if she really loves Jack. Although now might not be the best time.

"Will, come on!" she yells as she pushes me off of her. I get to my feet as well. As soon as I move, a large explosion erupts from the floor as the rest of the crew comes out fighting. Bringing Elizabeth, the fight spills into the street outside. In the melee, I'm separated from Elizabeth. Bombs go off all around me. I run after a retreating navy man. Suddenly, I'm grabbed from behind and dragged into a street shop. Sao Feng holds his sword to my throat.

"It's an odd coincidence, isn't it? The East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore," he whispers. He thinks we brought them there to betray him.

"It's coincidence only," I counter. I need to think fast. He admitted that the only way to make money is to turn in other pirates. Moving his sword from in place on my skin, I take out the knife my father gave to me. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer." Please, please, please accept this….

"You cross Barbossa, you are willing to cross Jack Sparrow, why should I expect any better?" Sao Feng asks. He's right to ask.

"I need the _Black Pearl_ to free my father," I say. That is true of course. With the _Pearl_, I could easily catch the _Flying Dutchman_ and kill Jones. But also, I need to get Jack back. I'm not about to tell Sao Feng that though. "You're helping me to get it."

Sao Feng gives me a searching look. "Agreed," he responds. "I will give you a ship, a crew, the charts. You will get Sparrow back here for me. I will ensure my own freedom from Beckett in exchange for Sparrow and you will receive the _Pearl_. We will meet again in Shipwreck Cove for the Brethren Court." Easy enough. Even if Jack then must be handed into Beckett, it gives Elizabeth sometime with him. I hope she'll be happy even with such a short time with him.

Together, we fight our way down to the harbor. Sao Feng instructs a few of his men to go with Barbossa and myself. Sao Feng then hands over the charts to Davy Jones' Locker. A fireworks storehouse on the river explodes in a brilliant display of color. This causes the fighting in simmer down enough for me to rejoin the crew.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asks in disbelief.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew," I reply as I toss him the charts. I tell him that we have to leave while Sao Feng is still covering our escape. We depart quickly. Elizabeth lags behind to watch me. I must have a guilty look on my face. I hope she doesn't figure out that I've just betrayed everyone here as well as Jack. I pull her along to follow the crew.

The junk ship Sao Feng provided us with is much bigger in comparison to our last ship. With the larger amount of people crewing it, it takes far less time to sail than if it was just a few of us. I'm back to work quickly.

I didn't really notice until just now the shape I was in. I came across a cut on my scalp from where I was hit earlier today. My head is still pounding. It's getting to a point where my vision is suffering. I need to lie down as soon as I can. A few bruises have formed here and there from the fighting along with several cuts. Most aren't too bad.

It was defiantly one of longest days of my life.

Alright, so here is yet another chapter done. Let me know what you think of the way this is written, ya' know with the dialogue from the movie and all.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, here it is, yet another chapter. Don't forget to drop me a review afterwards okay? Its what I live off of :P

Disclaimer: if I did own, id share :D

We're off sailing again. We left Singapore about a week ago. Barbossa looked at the charts once before ordering us to sail in a straight Southern direction. It has steadily gotten colder every day. The sun no longer dominates the daylight hours; most of our work is done in weak light. Snow drifts by every so often.

One morning I come out on to the deck to find much of the night crew from Singapore frozen to their positions. It's truly a pitying sight. When we tried to move their bodies to burry them at sea, we found they we stuck to the wood and could not be moved. Personally, I think their presence on the ship is an ill boding. Not to mention a bit nasty.

All we can really do to stay warm is continue working. If you stay still for too long, frostbite sets in. That can even be worse than freezing to death. There is no extra clothing on board for us and the candles we brought for the lanterns burned out long ago.

. Finally at some ungodly hour, we switch the shifts. As physically exhausted as I am, my mind still can't rest. This junk that was given to us by Sao Feng is much larger than the last ship we sailed into Singapore with. Although it isn't as extravagant as the _Pearl_ or anything, we still have crew quarters below deck. Getting up from my hammock, I decide to go back on deck. There is something about the sea that calms my nerves and puts my mind at rest. Besides, below decks is, if it's at all possibly, colder than the deck outside.

As I pass the snoring crew members, I see Elizabeth resting nearby. Her sleeping body shivers in the cold. I wish I could hold her just to try and warm her. But I can't. I take off my leather jacket and drape it on her body. It's the next best thing I can do for her. I can't help but smile as her shivering subsides after a few moments.

On deck, little activity is occurring. One of Sao Feng's men is keeping the ship in our constant route. A few men huddle together for warmth. I see a pink tinge of light coming up over the horizon. It's daybreak and I got no sleep last night.

As the day continues, huge glaciers begin to pass by us. Snow falls at a more consistent pace. I try to keep myself busy and moving. I come across the navigational charts. Curiosity getting to me, I open up the scroll. I want to see exactly how we're getting to Davy Jones's Locker.

On the center of the reeds, a circular map is made up of several moving parts. These parts apparently can't move unless the chart is completely flat. Between each moving circle, black scribbles almost form phrases. Experimenting with it, I move two parts around to match the scribbles. A few do not match up, but two separate phrases spell out readable words.

'Red sky in morning

Sailors take warning'

I laugh at these words. As old as the map is, the cartographer was right. I look up to the sky. We have nothing to worry about. The sunset last night was red as could be. I play around with the map a bit more. I guess some things like that don't change.

I soon find that I am shivering in the snowstorm. I feel as though I'm coming down with a head cold. My fingers are getting a bit numb; all I can do is rub my hands together every so often. When I bring up my hands to my face, I find snow accumulating on my facial hair and cheeks. In the back of my mind I wish I still had my jacket. Elizabeth, who came out onto the deck a while ago, covers herself with my jacket. At least she's a bit warmer.

Soon I notice that much of the map makes little sense. Tai Huang, the leader of Sao Feng's part of the crew, soon comes over to observe my toils.

"Nothing here is said," I say out loud to myself. My voice shudders in the cold air. "These aren't really as accurate as modern charts," I complain to Tai Huang.

"No," he responds. "But it leads to more places." I contemplate his words a bit before searching for more clues on the chart. Finally, I'm lucky.

"Over the edge over again," I read. What could that mean? The edge of what? The earth? That's insane. You can't fall off of something that has no edge. I move the rotating circles again and come across the next phrase.

"Sunrise sets flash of green," I say aloud. A flash of green? I've had enough. Little of the chart has made any sense to me. I want answers. I roll up the scroll and bring it to Barbossa. He has been guiding the ship for some time now.

"Do you care to interpret? Captain Barbossa?" I ask while giving him the chart. He opens it and reads the phrase I had just discovered. He looks at me for a moment.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash Master Gibbs?" he questions while still staring intently at me.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share," Gibbs responds. "Happens on rare occasion; the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky," he continues. "Some go their whole lives while out seeing it, some claim to have seen it and some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" interrupts Pintel. Gibbs gives him a reprimanding look and Pintel utters an apology.

"Trust me young Master Turner," Barbossa cuts in, handing the charts back to me. "It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting back." Barbossa flashes a creepy smile while adjusting our course.

The further and further we sail, the more glacial forms surround us. The colossal figures loom over us like sentries to a forbidden world. I can't help but to think at how breathtaking they truly are.

As night falls around us a few days later, we leave the glaciers, the snow and cold behind us. There is no moon out tight. The sea is unnaturally calm. Stars reflect off the mirror-like surface. It's truly an awe-inspiring sight. With little work to do, I have an urge to seek out Elizabeth and find her. The last time we spoke was a couple of days ago when she handed my jacket back to me with a polite word of thanks. I need to talk to her. I'm still personally crushed over her and Jack's… encounter on the _Pearl_. But I have to be a man and rectify our relationship. Even if we never move past friends again, I still want to be there for her.

She stands on the railing looking at the water. I approach her from behind making my presence known from a way back. That way, if she didn't want to speak to me, she would have time to walk away or tell me to leave. She doesn't.

I stand next to for a moment without saying anything. Maybe she would begin a conversation. No such luck.

"All we do is continue not talking," I say. She turns to me for a moment before she returns her gaze to the sea.

"Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine," she replies. She does still care for him.

"When we rescue Jack," I echo more to myself than her. She and I exchange looks. I know my look holds some disbelief in it. I avert my eyes from hers. She leaves me to my won thoughts.

She does love him. According to her, with Jack back everything will go on as it should be. Jack and Barbossa will leave to their Brethren Court and she will be with him. Sure, everything will be fine for them, but what about me? Doesn't she see that it's killing me to give her up? Maybe it's better she can't tell. There will be less guilt involved for her. The saddest part is that I will give up Elizabeth to Jack. I'm not like one of those heroic characters in the stories and hold on to their girl and fight back any man that could steal her from me. No, in those stories then the woman realizes she really does love her man and they all live happily ever after. It's a sickening thought.

A low mist is beginning to surround the ship. I think we're slowly gaining speed too. Ahead of us, the vast expanse of ocean just seems to disappear. I turn to go.

"For what we want most, der is a cost must be paid in da end," Tia Dalma interrupts me cryptically. I look down and notice a silver locket hanging from her neck. I swear I've seen it before. But I have no time to ponder her words. I run to the helm where Barbossa is directing the ship.

"Barbossa, ahead," I tell him. He doesn't seem worried at all.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," he says. What?

"Lost?" Elizabeth says stunned.

"For certain, you have to be lost to find the places that can't be found, else ways everyone would know where it was," he explains. We're defiantly moving much faster. A distant sound can be heard in the background. I don't think I've really heard anything like it before.

"We're gaining speed," Gibbs confirms.

"Aye," Barbossa says again. He's not going to do anything about this.

"To stations!" I call to the crew. We're going to have to work fast to save ourselves. "All hands to stations!" I say again." All the men scramble to follow orders.

"Belay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa contradicts. He's crazy. With the rest of the crew, we run over to the rail and see what's causing our gain in speed. It's a massive waterfall. No, no. It's the edge of the world.

"You've doomed us all," I hear Elizabeth accuse Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind, you may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you hear," Barbossa says to her. Not if I can help it. He may be the captain, but Barbossa has gone crazy. There's no way anyone could survive falling over a waterfall like this.

I run to the rudder while giving out a few orders. Thankfully, the men are just as desperate to get out of this situation and don't question my authority. I grab the rudder and push it for a sharp turn to the port side.

We're getting closer and closer to the edge. Even if the ship could make the full turn, the strength of the water's pull would still drag us over. I feel ill at the thought of dying like this. I mean, life has tossed me many close encounters with death in my short time on his earth, but I never thought I would go like this. And no one would ever believe it if they found out.

The crew continues to work fruitlessly. "Hold on!" I yell. Everyone abandons what they were doing and grabs something sturdy. Barbossa laughs loudly like this is some kind of sick entertainment. We're almost over the edge.

I can't help thinking of all the things I didn't do. I didn't free my father. I had taken a vow to help him and failed. But I failed at other things too, right? I never got to marry Elizabeth, the only woman I could ever love. I wish she had been closer to me right now. I would tell her how much I loved her. Even if she still loved Jack, I would profess my love again and again to her.

Soon darkness overcomes my thoughts. If this is death, it's not that bad.

Another chapter down, hooray. I just like to take a second to thank all my reviewers up to this point. You guys rock. Check back in soon to get the next chappy, m'kay?


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, here we go, chapter eight. Just to start out, I'd like to personally thank all my reviewers so far: savvy, Girlz-rule, nefftys, ilovesaxaphone, doornumberthree, MarinJayde, PearlSparrow13, leoshunny1985, Cheergeek, Foxy, Gigglegirl13, inspire16, Willizabeth4Everx3, Peace Like a River, Kira2667, linds, SD, Joralie, and acereporter10539. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: must I say it again?

Darkness is all I know for a long time. If this is death, I guess it's not so bad. Of course, that just means everything I've been told about an afterlife has been false. I shouldn't give up on God so fast. I feel cold, but not in a full body freezing like I'm dying, but a wet feeling. I try inhaling sharply. I choke on something and hack repeatedly.

I open my eyes to the blinding sunlight and expel the last of the salt water from my lungs. The rest of the crew surrounds me; we're all struggling to get onto the beach. Thankfully, it seems all of the crew has made it over the waterfall.

Finally finding the sand below me, I traipse up to dry land. We appear to be on a completely isolated island at sea. The island is made of little more than sand dunes stretching out forever. Davy Jones' Locker is truly a purgatory for sailors. Turning back to the ocean, I see the ship we sailed here has been obliterated. Small pieces are washing up on shore along with the crew. We're stuck and it's all Barbossa's fault.

"This truly is a God forsaken place," Gibbs says out loud. He's right. For anyone who has fallen in love with the sea, spending an eternity on land would be hell. Glancing around, I see no sight of Jack. But what did I expect? Jack to be sitting on the shore waiting for us?

"I don't' see Jack," Elizabeth says confirming my thoughts. "I don't see anyone." I want to say something to her, to agree with her. I open my mouth to say something.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up what he took," Barbossa interrupts instead.

"And does it matter? We're trapped here by you doing," I say, "no different of Jack." It'd be nice for Jack to at least show up after we went through all the trouble to find him. It will be a lovely reunion: Jack will waltz up in his drunken swagger, he'll whisk Elizabeth off her feet and I'll stand by wishing I could punch Jack in the face. And he'd deserve that. Tia Dalma chuckles at our misery. She holds a small crab in her hand.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," she says. As if on cue, I hear a rumbling from far off and behind the dunes. We don't have to wait long to see the source of the noise. Talk about making an entrance.

As if sailing on water, the _Pearl_ climbs over the highest dune, before sliding gracefully into the water. I know I speak for everyone else present when I say that I was amazed. I think my mouth fell open a bit. I get over my shock quickly enough when Jack steps out from one of the longboats. Death has done nothing to humble him. Despite my feelings towards Jack, I rush over with the rest of the crew to greet him.

As soon as we are gathered near him, Jack begins reprimanding Gibbs. "There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that?" Jack demands. I think he's a bit confused.

"Sir, you're," Gibbs begins. I guess he's not sure how to tell Jack his news. "You're in Davy Jones Locker, cap'n." Jack looks confused for a moment.

"I know that. I know where I am," he says trying to make us think this is old news. "And don't think I don't!" If it's at all possible, Jack has an even more confused demeanor. Jack walks over to Barbossa after his attention is caught. It's almost funny to watch Jack try and convince himself and Barbossa that it was not Jack who shot Barbossa. He then spots Tia Dalma.

"You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium," Jack says happily. So that's what it is.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," I inform the crew. That should clear things up for everyone else. Maybe it can even convince Jack that we're really here.

"William, tell me something," Jack says getting right in my face. "Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, rather, damsel in distress? Either one?" I guess he has a point… the last time I found him, it was to again save Elizabeth. I wish there was something more memorable about me.

"No," I answer curtly.

"Well then you wouldn't be here would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here!" Jack rambles repetitively.

"Jack," Elizabeth interrupts. She'll set him straight. "This is real, we're here." Jack's reaction is not one of comprehension like I assumed it would be, but that a terror. What was that about? Instead, he rushes down to Gibbs. They have a quick conversation. Elizabeth then interrupts again. "We've come to rescue you!"

Jack's expression changes again to that of a smugish smile. "Have you now?" he asks rhetorically. "That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the one's in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." He has a point. Our attempt to save him has destroyed our ship and stranded us here. The only way to get out would be on the _Pearl_. Jack and Barbossa argue for a moment over who possesses the ship. This is getting us nowhere.

"Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman_!" I tell him. That should convince him.

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth cuts in.

"Da song has already been sung, the Brethren Court is called," Tia Dalma adds. Jack walks away flustered.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens, everything's gone to pot!" Jack says to himself.

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back somethin' fierce," Gibbs adds. Jack needs us as much as we need him.

"And you need a crew," I say. That should really push him to return to the world. He turns back to us. I seem to have touched a nerve.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" he asks incredulously. "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past," he continues looking at myself, Tia Dalma, Elizabeth and Barbossa in particular. "One of you succeeded." I think quickly. Jack just died before Barbossa was resurrected, Tia Dalma was not around, I know I didn't kill him, and Elizabeth—Elizabeth!

I turn to her. She tries to hide a guilty look, but there must be so many emotions in her that try as hard as she does, she fails horribly. Elizabeth looks down at her feet. She's been found out. All eyes are on her.

"Oh, she's not told you," Jack continues. There is a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack intends to leave us here. But that's hardly one of my worries right now.

Elizabeth killed Jack Sparrow. That must have been why she stayed behind on the _Pearl_. She was distracting him with that kiss. I'm starting to piece things together in my mind. But wait, even if she did kill Jack, why didn't she tell me at least? I would have understood. The Kraken was after Jack, not us. Did she not trust me with her secret?

Barbossa pokes me in the back of the head. "We're goin' now lad. Get to the boats unless yer intendin' to stay here forever." I almost want to take him up on that offer.

My mind is plagued with these thoughts. As try as hard as I do, not even the labor involved in working on the ship can take my mind off of Elizabeth. I stop for a moment to listen to the bickering between Barbossa and Jack. The both of them are completely crazy. Given, crazy in their own ways, but still. Pintel steps in suddenly. He bellows out several commands. As much as they want to disregard his words totally, Jack and Barbossa abandon their fight for now. "I'd vote for you," Ragetti tells Pintel quietly. I can't help but laugh a little.

Making up my mind, I decide to find Elizabeth. It doesn't really take long. I looked around the deck quickly and then drop through the hatch to the floor below. I find her sitting on the steps ascending to the topmost deck. Light filters in from above and highlight a few tears sliding down her face. It seems all she's been doing is crying. I can't feel as though many of them are my own fault. But I need answers.

"You left Jack to the Kraken," I say quietly. I wasn't a question, merely a statement looking for confirmation.

"He's rescued now, it's done with," she says. Somehow I think she thinks everything will go back to normal. I look away from her. "Will, I had no choice."

"You chose not to tell me," I say. I hope she understands how hurt I am. I thought she trusted me.

"I couldn't," she says trying to defend her actions. "It wasn't your burden to bear." What? How could she say that?

"But I did bear it didn't I?" I retort quickly. "I just didn't know what it was. I thought…" I continue slowly before stopping. I can't say it. I look into her eyes, begging her to understand. I had seen what happened between her and Jack. I misunderstood. A look of realization spreads over her face.

"You thought I loved him," she states. She turns to leave me. Not again, we need to finish this. She needs to understand. I grab her suddenly and back her against one of the beams. A look of fear flashes over her features suddenly.

"If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?" I ask. It seems a bit paranoid, but I need to know. Trust is the basis of every relationship. If she doesn't trust me to keep her secrets, how can I know if she's not lying about anything or everything else? My grip on her tightens slightly, begging for an answer. This is the closest we've been in a long time. I can't help but think how beautiful she is. Her looks will be my downfall. I have an urge to kiss her right there, but I stop myself.

"You can't," Elizabeth says. My arms go slack. She brushes her way from me, and rushes up the stairs. Have we grown this far apart? I feel like I could cry. Either that or be sick. I can't though. I have to ignore these feelings then.

If I'm not here to reunite Jack and Elizabeth, then I'm changing my focus. I need to find some way to turn Jack over to Sao Feng. This way, the _Pearl_ will be handed over to me. If I can't make Elizabeth happy, I can still save my father.

Still, I hang on to the small chance that if Elizabeth doesn't love Jack, could she still love me?

Okay, another one down. I'd say this story is moving along at a pretty good pace. I like to try and update almost every day or so otherwise id start to forget. But I wont do that! I have every intent to finish this story off. So stick with me m'kay? Oh, and of course, don't forget to drop me a review!

Oh, last shout out to Peace Like a River who hooked me up with a script of the movie! I cant thank you enough


	9. Chapter 9

And here we go, right into the next chapter. thank yous goin out to SD, inspire16, Jennifer Lynn Weston, Girlz-Rule, Peace Like a River, SailorNeo, TheatreChick07, and unacymbal who took the time to review the last chapter. your reviews not only motivate me, but give me the much needed feed back I need to make this story better for you guys. And now im done sucking up.

Disclaimer: a funny thing happened on the way to the forum this morning. I had a sudden urge to own Pirates of the Caribbean so then Ted 'n' Terry walked up to me and were all like "you dood, you own piratez now". And I thought that was cool and all until I realized they were speaking with very poor grammar… so then I woke up. So still nothing. Im done.

I stayed below deck for a while after Elizabeth left. I didn't really want to do anything. I was beyond pitying myself though. I keep my hopes up with at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Elizabeth still loves me.

I'm also well beyond the idea that she didn't trust me with the knowledge that she had killed Jack. It wasn't my burden to bear according to her. I suppose I won't tell her about my father then. Or rather what I want to do to free him. With Jack and the _Pearl_ back, it should be easier than without them.

Just then the realization that Elizabeth killed Jack hit me. I had been so hurt she hadn't been truthful to me that I forgot the seriousness of the matter. She _killed_ Jack Sparrow. I realize that she had killed other pirates before, but this was Jack. Jack is like a friend to us. And to make matters worse, I saw what happened so I know, she had distracted him. Some how she must have forced Jack to stay on the _Pearl_. It really wasn't right. But she suffered under her guilt didn't she? Some would say that was punishment enough, but was it really?

Night has fallen over the ship. I hear two heavy _thump_s from the deck above. They kind of sounds like dropped cannonballs. Why not? I climb the stairs to investigate.

Some of the crew that are on the deck already have their attention drawn to something in the waters close to us. Rushing over, I see a vast fleet of boats each carrying one or two people. Gibbs is slowly readying a gun to defend up. Thinking quick, I push the gun away from where it was aimed.

"They're not a threat to us," I say. Turning to Tia Dalma I continue. "Am I right?"

"We're nothing but ghosts to dem," she confirms. Below the ship, submerged ghost like beings drift aimlessly onward. They have no guidance into the afterlife. It's truly a sad sight.

"It's best to let them be," Barbossa mutters. Just then Elizabeth comes up to the railing. She must have just come up on deck to find out what the source of commotion was. I see out of the corner of my eye that she has a smile spreading across her face.

"It's my father, we're back!" she says joyfully. I look out to the people and spot him. It wasn't that hard really; his pompous wig really sets him apart from a crowd. "Father! Father here, look here!" she shouts trying to catch his attention.

"Elizabeth," Jack says seriously, "we're not back." Elizabeth's smile falters a bit at this piece of information. I reach out to her to try and comfort her. I don't think she's ready to understand that these people going by us are all dead. She follows her father's progression along the rail.

"Father!" her shouts are now desperate and pleading. The governor seems to hear her finally. Her turns his head to us a bit confused.

"Elizabeth!" he calls, finally seeing us. "Are you dead?" he asks concerned. She shakes her head no several times.

"I think I am," he seems to laugh at not knowing his own fate.

"No you can't be," Elizabeth says. She's refusing to believe her father's fate. The governor tells his daughter what happened. I look over at Elizabeth during his explanation. He seems to ignore her pleas to come on the ship. Elizabeth is steadily loosing all color in her face.

"I learnt that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the sea for eternity. The _Dutchman_ must have a captain. Silly think to die for," he says. I can't help but agree with the governor. Elizabeth runs over to Marty and takes a line of rope from him.

"A touch of destiny," Tia Dalma whispers to me. She has said that to me a couple of times. As much as I hate to admit it, she probably knows more than I do about my own fate.

Elizabeth tosses the line over to her father instructing him to take the rope and come on board with us again. The governor seems to have accepted his own fate; he couldn't come with us.

"I'm so proud of you Elizabeth," he says, smiling up at her. The rope slips from his boat and falls into the water. Elizabeth readies herself to jump from the ship to her father.

"She must not leave da ship!" Tia Dalma yells. Of course she can't, she'll be taken with the drifting spirits. I rush forward, knocking several men out of my way. Just as she grabs the side of the ship, her feet slip and it gives me a moment to catch her around the middle. I pull her back into me, but she struggles against me. I refuse to let her go.

"Elizabeth, please," I whisper to her. She won't hear me.

"I won't leave you!" she shrieks still trying to get to her father.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" the governor says as he drifts onward.

"I won't let you die!" Elizabeth cried. I finally pull her off of the ship's side and bring her into my embrace. I can't but selfishly feel happy to have her back in my arms. Elizabeth sobs into my chest and clings to me as tightly as she can.

I understand what she's going through. I grew up really without a father. When I was ten, my mother died. Elizabeth had lost her mother and now her father. He was a good man that did not deserve to die at sea like this. Nor did Elizabeth deserve to have her father die like this.

I look up to see the crew surrounding us. "Is there a way?" I ask Tia Dalma. I look into her eyes, begging for someway to make my Elizabeth happy again.

Tia Dalma shakes her head slowly. "Him at peace."

The crew soon disperses around us. Elizabeth's tears seem relentless. I'm really at a loss of how to comfort someone over a death. I never really had anyone around after my mother died, nor did I ever really know someone well enough to be in a position where I have to comfort someone like this. All I can think of doing is tightening my grip on her every so often and uttering a few phrases of comfort every so often.

After sometime, her body is no longer shaking with sobs. She brings her face away from my chest and leans one side of her head against me again. Her eyes are puffy and red.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly. She looks up at me. Of course she wasn't okay. "I mean, I know that you're not over anything, but, would you want to sit down or something?" She nods and I lead her over to one of the long crates nearby. I sit her down before joining her. I wrap one of my arms around her. I want to grab her hand, just to let her know that I am here for her. I don't know if she would want that though. Elizabeth rests her head on my shoulder. She sighs quietly.

I want to tell her that I love her. I'm not sure if she would want to hear that. She takes my free hand in one of hers. Maybe we'll be okay. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while. I look over at her a few minutes later. She's starting to cry again.

"Liz, don't cry," I say. She's to amazingly beautiful to cry. "It'll be okay, I promise." She looks up at me, pouting. "You'll get over this." That was the wrong thing to say. I regretted that the moment I said it.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," she replied letting go over my hand.

"But it's true! You will get over it. I mean, it'll take a while, but, when my mother died-"

"Will, I know what it's like to loose someone," Elizabeth cuts in moving away from me.

"I know you do, I'm just saying that I know what you're going through!" I say trying to get her to understand what I meant.

"Is everything about you all the time?" she asks quietly. Where did that come from? I'm left speechless. She takes this as some kind of confirmation. Nodding, she leaves me on the bow of the ship, alone.

She briskly walks over to the hatch and pulls it open. Moonlight reflects off of the tears rolling down her face. All she seems to do is cry now. For the most part, it's my entire fault too.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why am I so stupid? There I was, a perfect situation to resolve _everything_ with her, and with one stupid sentence, I mess it up. I guess the only thing I can be thankful for is that the people in boats have drifted past us. This way I can wallow in my own misery.

I guess she did have some right to be angry at me. All I had wanted to do is tell her that I knew what it was like to loose someone. It was just really bad timing. It was tactless.

_A small child runs down the street, a huge smile plastered on his dirty face. He looks like he's only five or six. A mass of dark hair falls in thick tendrils over the boy's eyes. _

_He enters a dingy little house on a side street. It's late in the evening. His mother is a thin woman who immediately pulls the boy onto her lap. She tells the young boy a story to put him to sleep. He probably hasn't had supper tonight. Despite the boy's hunger, he falls asleep soon after the tale's beginning. The mother brings him to his small bed. _

_The boy seems to have grown overnight. He looks to be around ten or even his early teens. Although he's grown, he still has the same youthful gleam in his chocolate brown eyes. _

_His mother has aged a significant amount in such a short time. Little does her son know, she is slowly dying. She sits down on her bed and beckons in her only child. She gives him a gift that was sent to him from his father. The woman tells her son, that he will one day go to the Caribbean to find his father. The young boy met his father once, but that was long ago. He was a merchant, so he almost never came home. _

_It had only been a few months, but the mother has died. A doctor did all he could for the ailing woman on such a low amount of money. The boy is left alone to make a life for himself. Resolute, he finds a ship to take him away from Glasgow and to the Caribbean. He quickly finds work as a cabin boy on a ship. _

_Much has changed over the years. The one time child has become a strong, young man. He ultimately must deal with the fact that by ending a horrible curse, he has killed his father. His father had been pinned beneath a cannon for years, a punishment for insolence. _

_But here was his father, just over a year later. He was imprisoned on a ship, bound to serve one hundred years in exchange for his freedom. So enters the man's son, his namesake. He takes his father's trusted knife with a vow to never abandon his father._

I'm awoken with a sharp poke to my head. The sunlight covers the deck of the ship. "Get up and get to work lad," Gibbs says. I rub my face realizing that I had fallen asleep outside.

I need to figure out how to turn Jack over to Sao Feng. That's the only way to get the _Pearl_ for myself to save my father. I made a promise.

A/N: just as a side note, I had a really hard time deciding when to end this chapter. I hope it works for you guys where I did decide to end it. Im not entirely pleased with it, but I suppose it works. Let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's a shiny new chapter to distract you. Enjoy. I think I'll personally liked this one a bit more.

As a side note, I did go back and change some of the pervious chapters. I do plan to doctor it up further soon. Reviews, thank you for being honest with me, it's the best way for me personally to grow as a writer.

Disclaimer: nope!

Hopes are high early in the morning. We're returning back to the Caribbean. The flash of green I learned about before will occur at sunset and bring us back to the world of the living.

As the day continues on, we drift along. There hasn't been any trace of wind all day. To make matters worse, we've run out of water, and rum. I turn to my side and see Elizabeth sitting not to far away. I want to apologize, but I'm sure the last thing she wants to do is talk to me.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds, forever," Tia Dalma says. That sounds too be quite a horrible fate. But no one seems to know how to get us back.

"With no water forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon," Gibbs points out. Yet another morbid outlook on our fate. I look over at Barbossa. Even though he stands at the helm, he shows no intention of giving any direction to us.

"Why doesn't he do something?" I ask. He should at least be trying.

"There's no sense to it," Gibbs complains. He's right. The sun is beginning to dip into the horizon.

"And the green flash happens at sun_set_, not sunrise," I say thinking back to the charts.

"Over the edge," Gibbs says. He's trying to come up with an idea how to get us to the green flash. "Oh, that's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set." Little of what that map says forms a comprehensible idea. Why couldn't this be easier?

One of the few people that seems to be helping is Jack. He sits with the chart and pours over it. "Up is down," I hear him mutter. As if we need more confusing information. Leaning on the rail nearby and I can't help but to feel a bit defeated. It's disgustingly hot and humid out.

Jack suddenly jumps up and runs to the side of the ship. "What's that?" he asks. Maybe it's a sign that will get us out of here. I jog over to where Jack is. As soon as I am there though, Jack runs over to the opposite side, making strange sounds the whole time. Maybe he's just gotten even more crazed because of the sun. Our actions have attracted the attention of much of the rest of the crew. They join us in rushing back and forth. Everyone's clinging on to the hope that Jack really _did_ see something.

"He's rocking the ship," Pintel says a bit confused.

"We're rocking the ship," Gibbs confirms. Is that good? What would be the purpose of rocking the ship? Barbossa glances down at the chart Jack had been working on.

"Aye, he's on to it!" Barbossa rushes down to the lower deck to order that everything should be loosed to help us flip the ship. We continue running back and forth.

What is flipping the ship going to do for us? _Sunrise set_, sunrises don't set. But the sun does go down. And with sundown comes the flash of green. But flipping the ship? _'Up is down'_ I hear in my head. If the ship is upside _down_, then it's up?

With one last run to the other side, the ship begins to capsize. "Now up, is down," explains Jack. The ship finally flips over.

We're all hanging from the railing submerges. For some reason, on impact my grip on the wood slips. I fall off the railing and begin sink into the dark waters below us. Elizabeth desperately reaches out to me. I miss her hand a few times. The water and deprivation of air makes my movements sluggish.

Around me, several other crewmembers have fallen also. I reach out all around me to grab something. I grab a line close to me and hang on tightly.

The water begins to rush all around me, dragging me back onto the deck. The _Pearl_ seems to be bobbing up and resurfacing. Looking past the masts on the ships, the surface has switched its position. We rise quickly to the surface.

With the _Pearl_ back on the surface, I fall down onto the deck, sputtering out the water I had swallowed. Getting on my feet soon as I can, I look around. The breeze flutters across my face.

"Blessed sweet Westerlies!" Gibbs proclaimed. "We're back!" We are back. This is incredible. I look over at Elizabeth to make sure she's okay. She's looking out to the east.

"It's sunrise," she says. It's actually quite a stunning sight. I pull myself to my feet slowly.

As soon as we're all standing up, Barbossa pulls out his pistol and aims it at Jack. After all I just went through, I'm not letting him die… again. Besides, I need Jack so I can give him into Sao Feng. I pull out one of my own pistols and point it right back at Barbossa. Elizabeth and Gibbs seem to be thinking along the same lines as I am; they each pull out a gun and aim it at Barbossa.

In response to this loyalty, Jack pulls out one of his very own guns and aims it directly at me. Thankfully I have another pistol on me and I aim it at Jack. Elizabeth also defends me. Jack pulls out his own second pistol and puts it to Elizabeth. This is very weird and seems somewhat unnecessary.

Barbossa begins laughing at our sudden distrust. I can't help but grin and chuckle at this too. Our nerves are just a bit too high after the switch of worlds. We slowly lower the pistols we have trained on each other.

Just as suddenly as the laughter began, it ended. Barbossa readies his pistols again and the rest of us follow in defense.

"Alright then," Barbossa says in a strong, commanding voice. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck cover, and Jack, you and I are a-going and there'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing the point," Jack replies. He's going to try and weasel his way out of this. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way." He has yet to realize that he'll be going one way or another. Elizabeth turns both her pistols at Jack.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirates," she reasons. Jack points both pistols on Elizabeth once again. Turning to defend her, I point both of my guns at Jack. In turn he points one back at me. He has to go regardless of his actions.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack," I say. I know that Jack would rather not go at all, but he has to. It's his duty. It's also why we risked our lives to go and get him.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down, one by one, until there be none left, but you," Barbossa says. Obviously, he's trying to scare Jack into committing to go to the Court. Jack gives us a sly smile before he replies.

"I quite like the sound of that," he says. "Captain Jack Sparrow, last pirate." And here I thought he's a good man that would come to the aid of his fellow man.

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone," Barbossa counters. "How does that figure into your plan?" He has a point. From what I've seen, Jack is terrified of Davy Jones and wouldn't want to face him again. Really, I don't blame him for this; Jones is not someone that anyone would want to cross.

"I'm still working on that," Jack says honestly. "But I'll not be going to the Locker, mate, count on that." He adjusts his shot to Barbossa, cocks the gun and fires.

But nothing happens. Barbossa shoots next and has the same exact outcome. Everyone else gathered fires their own guns. None of them shoot.

"Wet powder," Gibbs tells us. Really, we should have expected that. It's really quite funny. Here we all were ready to kill each other for what we wanted only to have it back fire.

Immediately there after, we decide that we cannot continue without first finding water. Barbossa shoves the charts at me and instructs me to locate a water source near us. Grudgingly, I take the chart to find them.

Moving the map ever so slightly, I locate a freshwater spring on an island not far from here. Gathering the crew together, I pull out the map once more.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island," I say pointing it out. "We can resupply there, get back to shooting each other later," I finish referring to the animosity still on the ship. Jack looks up at Barbossa.

"You lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship," he says.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command," Barbossa spits back. This is my chance. I can grab the _Pearl_ right now and then hand Jack over to Sao Feng when I can.

"Why don't you _both_ go ashore, and leave the ship in _my_ command," I interrupt. Looking to both of them, I see their unwillingness to give the ship up. "Temporarily," I add quickly. While neither of them want to leave the ship, they seem to trust me enough to mind the ship. Somehow, I think I would feel better if they didn't put so much trust in me. Lying to a pirate like this, or to anyone really, makes me feel uncomfortable.

When we get to the island I pointed out, two of the long boats are readied for the shore party. Both Barbossa and Jack go with the party. As they leave the ship, Barbossa glares at me sternly. Jack walks right up to me.

"Try not to do anything to stupid with my ship," he says. Even though we haven't had a drop of rum on the ship for days, Jack's drunken swagger remains. I somewhat wish I didn't have such a straight face when lying.

As soon as the boats are on the islands shore, someone calls out that they see a boat on the horizon. Not having a telescope to observe the ship from here, I hold off any action.

The ship sails closer and closer to us. Soon, I'm able to distinguish the ship as one of Sao Feng's junks. The ship pulls up alongside the _Pearl_ and the pirates aboard look ready for a fight.

"Cap'n," Gibbs says to me. "Orders?" I feign a look of thought. I know that Sao Feng will do nothing if he sees that I am now the Captain. Gibbs asks me again.

"Nothing, allow the captain to come on board," I tell him.

"Cap'n? Is that really wise?" he asks confused.

"Absolutely Gibbs." We run up a truce flag and allow Sao Feng and a few of his men on board.

Sao Feng comes up to me. We converse in low tones.

"You have retrieved jack Sparrow from the Locker?" he inquires.

"Yes, both he and Barbossa are on the shore with a small party to get water," I explain. My crew looks over at me. Uncertainly is etched on all of their faces.

"And my men?"

"Are on shore with Sparrow," I tell him.

"Good, they know to take charge once my ship is seen," Sao Feng says. "Once we get Sparrow, the _Pearl_ will be yours. I nod in agreement. Peering over towards the island, I can see the party is returning. About half of the men have their pistols out and ready.

Finally, I'll have the _Pearl_. Of course I feel horrible that the only way I can control it is by betraying the trust of so many people. I made a promise to my father though.

A/N: Alright. That's it for today. It's a weird place to end, but I think that if I were to continue, it would be a bit to long and would delay putting it out. So check in tomorrow probably and I should have the next chappy up.

So tell me how I did this time. And don't be afraid of being honest. I love honesty. ;)

Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, let's get it on. Once again, thank you to all my reviewers. You guys rock :D

Disclaimer: uhg…

As soon as the shore party comes back to the _Pearl_, the men are seized by Sao Feng's men. They look around confused. Already my crew has been tied up or otherwise restrained. The men who had been on the ship with me when Sao Feng came shoot me dirty looks for betraying them, and our captains.

Nearby, I hear the confrontation between Sao Feng and Jack. At one of Jack's responses, Sao Feng punches him quickly in the nose. It's then when I notice that Sao Feng's men have tied up Elizabeth with the intention of taking her prisoner as well. I charge through the pirates around me.

"Release her!" I command. "She's not part of the bargain." The crew of the _Pearl_ look at me confused.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asks me, his voice full of disdain.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng says mockingly. He's finding a lot of joy in the fact that I've just betrayed me own men. "Release her."

"_Captain _Turner?" Jack says. He sounds like he's never expect the two words to for a title for me one day. To him, I was probably still just a naive blacksmith.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Gibbs cuts in. I was hoping I'd never have to hear it be said out loud. I want to bow my head in shame, but that would be a sign of weakness.

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father," I say in what I hope sounds like a strong voice. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage," I lie. I'm not going to say the other reason for my coming. These men around me probably wouldn't understand why I would come only to save the man who stole my one true love from me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asks angrily. I think for a moment about if I should be truthful to her or not. In a moment of malice, I think back to how she didn't tell me that she had killed Jack.

"I was my burden to bear," I say turning her own words back to her. I can't even look at her when I say it. If I did, I would break down and tell her. She doesn't say anything again to me.

"He needs the _Pearl_. 'Captain' Turner needs the _Pearl_," Jack says. He's still in shock that I would mutiny against him. He turns to Elizabeth. "And you felt guilty, and you and your Brethren Court," he finishes directed to Barbossa. "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Jack questions. I don't think many people did. About a handful of the crew raise their hands. Jack moves to stand close to them, but Sao Feng intercepts him.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you," Sao Feng interrupts. He brings Jack to the side of the ship so he can see Cutler Beckett's ship approaching the _Pearl_. Jack mutters something inaudible.

As the _Endeavour _pulls up to us, Beckett's man, Mercer, brings several men aboard. Two of the men pull and unwilling Jack on board to see Beckett. Mercer and his men start taking command of the _Pearl_.

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng said. If I was to command the _Pearl_, I would much rather have Sao Feng's men than the Company's crew.

"Company ship, company crew," growls Mercer. Wait, the East India Company's ship? That can't be right.

"You agreed, the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine," I argue. Sao Feng looks at me with a sly demeanor.

"And so it _was_," he replies smugly. Nodding to the man on my left, he signals for me to be taken away. I make a slight move towards Sao Feng and I'm given a swift punch into my stomach. Winded, I allow myself to be led away from the man who had in turn betrayed me.

We, that is to say Elizabeth and I, are led over to where the rest of the _Pearl's _crew has been left. The Chinese pirates shackle us in chains. I bow my head in humiliation. This is quite a punishment. An eye for and eye and a betrayal for a betrayal. Oh, irony is a horrible thing.

Sao Feng is not done arguing with Mercer. "Beckett agreed that the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine," he demanded.

Mercer turned back to Sao Feng looking irked at this constant interference. "Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the _Dutchman_ is he?" Mercer walks away before Sao Feng can reply. However, Sao Feng seems too angered to even formulate an answer.

Barbossa inches over to Sao Feng. "Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays," he says. Barbossa is still adamant about getting Sao Feng to go to the Court. Sao Feng turns to face Barbossa, frustrated.

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, it's just good business," he retorts.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa pushes.

"They have the _Dutchman_, new the _Pearl_! And what have the Brethren left?" Sao Feng questioningly demands. I can't help but think that he is right. What do the Brethren have left?

"We have Calypso," Barbossa replies smiling. Sao Feng looked dubious as he looked around.

"Calypso. An old legend," he brushed the statement off.

"No," Barbossa counters, smile becoming larger as he continues. "The goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine, all the power of the seas brought to bear against out enemy." This seems to have captured Sao Feng's interest. "I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court, _all_ the Court."

"What are you proposing captain?" Sao Feng questions.

"What be you accepting, captain?" Barbossa fires back. He seems to be willing to give Sao Feng anything to accept the call to the Court. Sao Feng looks around at the crew. His eyes come to rest on Elizabeth.

"The girl."

"What?" Elizabeth questions loudly. Wait, what? No!

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain," I interrupt. In retrospect, I should have let Elizabeth speak for herself, but honestly, I'm not about to let be taken by a crew of misfit pirates.

"Out of the question," Barbossa says. He sounds like he's only trying to shut me up.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng states. The way he's looking at Elizabeth is make me uncomfortable. I can only imagine how she feels.

"Done," Elizabeth agrees ignoring my plea to keep her safe.

"What? Not done!" I say, cutting anyone else off. I'm desperate to keep her safe. Anything that can be done, I'll do it to keep her on the _Pearl_, safe.

Elizabeth turns to face me, an enraged look plastered on her face. "You got us into this mess," she points out. "If this is what frees us, then done!"

"Elizabeth, they're pirates!" I tell her, a bit alarmed at her willingness.

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates," she shouts back. To emphasize her point, she gives me a sudden shove in the chest. It wasn't overly powerful, bit it was still the idea that she was literally pushing me out of this decision.

"Then we have an accord," Barbossa sneers. I want to say something once again to stop her from going. The Chinese pirates unchain Elizabeth and they all depart from the ship. Elizabeth shoots me one more look before she is escorted from my side. I look back at her. I silently beg her to be safe. Her look softens a bit at my own.

"We will see you at Shipwreck Cove then," Sao Feng says to Barbossa as he departed from the _Pearl_.

The _Empress_, Sao Feng's ship, pulls away from the _Pearl_. With Sao Feng's men gone, Barbossa signals to his crew. With none of Sao Feng's men restraining us, we quickly rush to reclaim the _Pearl _from the East India Company. Some of the men rush below decks to ready the cannons and fire. The few of Beckett's men who were on the _Pearl_ either abandon or are killed quickly. Mercer is one of the men who jumps willingly from the ship to safety.

With a single cannon shot from the _Endeavour_, Jack maneuvers himself back onto the _Pearl_. He grins at us from the stern of the ship once we all make our way to greet him. "And that was without even a single drop of rum!"

Swinging down to where we are all gathered, he swaggers over to where I am. Pintel grab my shoulders from behind as Jack surveys me. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig," he says, each insult dripping with hatred.

I know that I deserve every insult thrown at me. I failed at keeping both the _Pearl_ as my own and keeping Elizabeth safe. All I wanted was to keep her safe on this voyage.

Pintel and Ragetti roughly push me on my way to the brig. I can't help but be reminded at the last time I was confined to the brig.

Whether on purpose or not, they force me into the cell I was in last time. In my pervious encounter with Pintel and Ragetti down here, I was told of my father's fate. Last time I was here they told me of how after the crew had mutinied on Jack, my father was the only one to stick up for their old captain. Shortly after that, I had broken the curse by splitting my hand open and offering my blood to the Aztec gods. It was at that point when I killed my own father. Little did I know, he signed himself into Jones's service. And now I vowed to free him from his newest curse.

Slumping down against the wall, I think about Elizabeth. I know that pirates can be good men, but there was something about the way Sao Feng looked at her that made me feel uncomfortable. I wish I could be with her right now.

I still can't believe she had thought all I do was think about myself. If only I had stuck up and told her the real reason I came. It wasn't totally for my own personal gain. No, the _Pearl_ was only a secondary thing for me. It was all for her; we could bring back Jack so she would be happy with him. Somehow, I wish it had been that simple. Instead I've messed everything up.

Well, maybe not everything. Every time we've share a glance, I feel like there is still something between us. I can hang onto that hope. Maybe soon, when this ordeal is over, I can sit down with her and tell her exactly what I meant in all of my intentions.

Until then, I have to get out of here. I need to ensure my own and Elizabeth's freedom. I know I can't get that from any pirates; the East India Company might be able to help though. I have no idea what I can give the Company in return for our freedom, but I suppose I can work that out with Beckett.

First I have to get out of this cell. I look at the cell door. The one thing that my blacksmith job had taught me was how to identify hinges. And for that matter, how to break free from those doors. I smile when I see the half-pin barrel hinges. Easy. I find a loose, long piece of sturdy wood outside my cell and use it as leverage. The hinges were pretty deteriorated so I didn't really need to exert myself.

Free at last, I listen for any movement from above deck. Hearing none, I observe that it is about midnight judging from the moon's posistion. Thinking quickly about how to signal Beckett's ship, I take notice of the bodies still strewn on the deck. Pushed to the ship's sides were some spare barrels. A morbid idea crossed my mind. Soon, I realize I really have no other alternative.

I look for a place on the deck where I can work without being seen by the night crew. At the bow of the ship, I find a thin ledge where I can work. Moving some supplies over, I begin my work.

Alright, so that's another chapter down. So, tell me what you think okay? I love reviews hint hint


	12. Chapter 12

As a note, I've been in London for the past few days so my friend was updating this for me. As much as I hate to say it, my updates may be a bit sporadic from now on. I'm getting ready to go into some classes prior to college. Until then though, I'll be updating as much as I can. So stay with me okay?

Oh, I have a gold star for the first person who can figure out which play im alluding to.

A/N: I _still _don't own it.

As I start working, I can't help but feel disgusted at what I'm actually doing. With the knowledge that the _Pearl_ is now sailing to Shipwreck Cove, I realized that Beckett would have to see my signal from sort of far off. I figured that by tying one of the bodies to a barrel and then pushing it over board, the body would float above the water. In the morning, gulls and such would start devouring the corpse. That would be my signal. Just as an added precaution that the Company would understand the signal was meant for them, I scribbled the East India Company's seal on a piece of parchment and slipped into a bottle tied to the barrel.

I've done a few barrels already. In the beginning, as soon as I completed another barrel, I would immediately push it off the ship. Soon, I realized that the trip to Shipwreck Cove would be a pretty long one, so I waited a bit to push off the barrels. I didn't want to run out of bodies.

I work late into the night. I slow my work for a bit. I examine the knife my father gave me. I had been using it to cut the rope I was using. I took his knife with a promise to free him one day.

I think to a moment of a play I once read with Elizabeth. When we first got to Port Royal, her father had allowed us to play together daily. As we got a bit older, Elizabeth taught me to read. I had a basic knowledge of it, but she introduced me to much of the literature that I still cherish reading today. One play we read together once was about a prince who had found out his father had been murdered. His father's ghost sought the son out one night and demanded that his murder be avenged. Not too long afterwards, the son grew angry with himself because he was not doing enough to save his father. I couldn't help but relate with the poor prince.

A voice from above me rips me from my thoughts. "You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," Jack says. I finally locate him. He's leaning against the bowsprit, observing my morbid work. I was worried that he was still on bad terms with me. But here he was, admitting that he had expected me to escape. "William," he continues, joining me. "Do you notice anything? Rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

"You haven't raised an alarm," I state slowly. That did seem rather curious.

"Odd isn't it? Nod as odd as this," he says, referencing my project. "Come up with this all by your lonesome did you?"

I allow myself a quiet chuckle. It is really weird what I'm doing. "I said to myself, think like Jack." This wasn't really what went on in my mind, but I did feel like having a little joke with Jack. I was somewhat testing how he would react to me.

"This is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all mate," he says. I wish my plan wasn't that easy to figure out. Jack is quite the card. Somehow, I think there is something more than what meets the eye about his own meeting with Beckett. Now's not really a time to worry about it though. I don't really care.

"How does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Jack adds. I bow my head. Elizabeth doesn't know about this. Even if she were still on the _Pearl_, I don't think I would tell her. "Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it."

"I'm losing her Jack," I admit. This is really the first time I've admitted it out loud to myself even. "Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth," I tell him. Jack may not be the best person to go to about a relationship, but I need to tell someone.

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain," Jack says. I've realized that the only way for me to sever my father's tie to Jones would be to stab Jones's heart. If I did that, my heart would take the place of his, as the governor explained. The last thing I want to do is lock away my heart from Elizabeth; literally and figuratively.

"If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket" avoid the choice altogether, change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones," Jack says. He suddenly holds himself up proudly.

"Who?" I ask. Jack shoots me a look saying that it must be obvious. "You?" I laugh.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the _Dutchman_, find the hart, stab the beating thing, you father goes free from his debt. You're free to be with your charming murderess," Jack says in a rushed fashion. I laugh inside; I can't imagine Jack giving up his freedom to live forever.

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the _Dutchman_? Forever?" I inquire.

"No mate," Jack grins. "I'm free forever. Free to sail beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself."

"You have to do the job though Jack," I say seriously. "You have to ferry souls to the next world, or end up just like Jones." I bring my hand up to my chin and mime where a beard would be. But like Jones, it would be all tentacles. Jack has a scared look on his face; he obviously hadn't thought about that.

"I don't have the face for tentacles," he mutters. "But immortal has to count for something, eh?" he asks me. I don't answer. Personally, I don't find any interest in immortality. "Oh!" Jack exclaims, presenting me with his compass.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"Think like me, it'll come to you," Jack says somewhat cryptically. Before I can answer, Jack's face is right up to mine. I have no time to pull back. He exhales right in my face. The stench is honestly paralyzing.

I loose all control of myself and fall overboard. The cool water around me wakes me up instantly. I struggle to keep my head above water. Jack pulls my completed barrel over the side. I lunge for the barrel to keep me afloat. Gripping the body, I look back at the _Pearl_.

"Give my regards to Davy Jones!" Jack yells to me.

"I hate him."

Alright, sorry that was such a short chapter, but I'm tired. I think this was a good place to end it though. So tell me what you think okay?


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, first thing's first: gold stars to SD, PirateGirlForever, Gerbil-san and Enigma for getting my allusion to Hamlet in the last chapter. I have to start making my references more vague to trick you guys. I had reread the play the night before I wrote the chapter on my flight home, and I was really rather interested in the little similarities. So yeah. Good job guys.

A/N: not mine, but it should be!

I was drifting out at sea for a long time. Through the day, I watched the sun travel across the sky. My signal barrels did work really well; by sunrise, seagulls had flocked in hordes to partake in the feast I had laid out. I only could wade here and pray the Company would follow my trail.

They only thing I can say about being stuck out in the middle of the ocean is that I gives me time to think. I realize I want to save my father. I promised him I would. But then again, I promised him without knowing the repercussions of stabbing Jones's heart. Had I known at the time, would I have made that vow to him? Who knows? But even now, am I willing to give up Elizabeth for my father? I don't know.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Beckett's huge ship on the horizon. They seem to be following the trail I left for them. As they draw closer, I try and signal to them.

"Hey! Over here!" I shout, waving my one free arm. Luckily, someone on the deck spots me. A line is tossed out to me. Grabbing on, they haul me on board.

Beckett is on deck, waiting for me. "Ah, Mr. Turner," he says. "I know that you failed to bring me that compass before. But as you must know by now, I have my ways of getting what I want." That's right, the compass. I can still use that as a bargain point.  
"What brings you onto my ship?" Beckett inquires.

"I have a new bargain to make with you," I say with what I hope is a confidant sound to it. Beckett surveys me for a moment. He beckons me to follow him and turns into the captain's quarters. Before we enter the room, he turns to the soldier next him.

"Signal the _Dutchman_. I want to speak to Jones." Following Beckett, I'm brought into the cabin. It's lavishly decorated. Despite the dying sunlight filtering in, I can still see rather well. A massive mahogany desk dominates one side of the cabin. On it, he has a few documents scattered amongst a few knick knacks. In one corner, Beckett has a life-sized portrait of himself standing pompously in front of his soldiers. A tea table has been set up in the middle of the floor. This is where Beckett sits me down.

"Would you care for tea, Mr. Turner?" he offers. I know already that he's not trying to make me comfortable; he's just waiting to hear what I have to offer. That and he's obviously one to stand on ceremony of how one should treat a guest.

Just as Beckett finishes with my tea, we hear a thundering gait approaching. Davy Jones barges into the cabin. I haven't seen him in a while. I think the last time I saw him up close was right when I stole the key to the Dead Man's Chest. But I know of all the rage and spite he's capable of.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup!" he shouts. Beckett's not fazed at all.

"Apparently you can," he replies coolly. Beckett moves out of the way and Jones finally sees me. "I believe you know each other."

As long as I have Jones out of his element, I turn to him a smile. He seems infuriated. Trying to pass this off, Jones looks to me with a weird smile.

"Come to join my crew again Master Turner?" Jones chuckles. I still feel kind of cocky. If the two of us were alone, I don't think I would have the spine to annoy him the way I am now.

"Not yours," I say, "his." Beckett seems somewhat interested in my statement. If he decides to allow me on his crew or not is up to him. "Jack Sparrow sends his regards," I add as an after thought. Jones is confused by this.

"Sparrow?" I turn to Beckett. I thought that Jones would know about Jack by now.

"You didn't tell him?" We rescued Jack from the Locker along with the _Black Pearl_," I inform Jones.

"What else have you not told me?" Jones demands of Beckett. Beckett still doesn't seem worried by Jones.

"There is an issue far more troublesome. I believe you're familiar with a person call Calypso." This seems to fluster Jones far more than what I had said to him.

"Not a person," he says distastefully. "A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so well actually," I interrupt. The Brethren Court intends to release her."

"No! They cannot!" Jones screams. "The first Court promised to imprison her forever, that was our agreement!" Wait… _our_ agreement? Beckett finds this interesting also.

"_Your_ agreement?" he questions. Jones turns his back on us, trying to rectify his slip.

"I showed them how to bind her," he slowly says. I stand up slowly, trying to get a better look at Jones. "She could not be trusted, I—she gave me no choice. We must act before they release her!" And that's when it hit me….

"You loved her," I state in just above a whisper. Of course! That story Tia Dalma told us back in her shack. Calypso was the woman that Jones fell for. "She's the one. And then you betrayed her," I say, adding in the new information.

"She _pretended_ to love me!" Jones shouts in my face. "She betrayed _me_!"

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder?" I state. Jones is horribly annoyed by me. To emphasize his point, Jones shatters the tea cut I held in my hands. Tea splatters on Beckett's carpet.

"Do not test me."

"I hadn't finished that," I state. I decide to move one from irritating Jones. "You will free my father," I say. If I can work this situation in my favor, I can keep my promise to my father and stay with Elizabeth. I start playing around with the globe on Beckett's desk. "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety, along with my own," I inform Beckett.

"Your terms are steep Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return," Beckett replies in turn. I search my mind for something I can give them. Beckett won't just accept my service on his ship. I need more. I accidentally break the pointer attached to the globe I had been fiddling with.

"There is only one price I will accept: Calypso, murdered," Jones says, sulking.

"Calypso is on the _Black Pearl_, Jack has sailed the _Black Pearl_ to Shipwreck Cove," I tell them simply. Maybe they'll accept my information as fair payment.

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to lead us there?" Beckett inquires.

Bloody hell, what do I do? Beckett's right about that. Then I remember, Jack's compass. I pull it off my belt and dangle it in Beckett's face.

"What is it that you want most?" I ask him, a smile on my face. Beckett immediately recognizes the trinket and a like smile plasters itself on his face.

"Very well then Mr. Turner," he says. Davy Jones leaves the cabin to return to the _Dutchman_. Beckett leaves soon after with the compass and informs the crew of the heading.

Deep down, I do feel sick. It's almost a constant feeling right now. Even though I'll be saving both my father and Elizabeth, I still feel horrible about betraying the pirate crew. I've spent so much time with them, even counted myself as one of them.

Beckett leaves me to my thoughts for a while. As it turns out though, we're not that far from Shipwreck Cove. I watch the sunrise from the deck of the ship. Close to morning, a solitary pirate rows his way to the ship from the Cove with a message for Beckett. He reads it slowly.

"Signal to the armada. The pirates have declared 'war' on us and request a parley," he says to his second-in-command. "Mister Turner," Beckett says to me. "You will be joining myself and Jones in the parley as requested by your pirate friends." I doubt they would consider me their friends now. But I will of course go. Depending on who is there, maybe I can find some forgiveness. Honestly, I think I'm just struggling through this whole situation bit by bit.

There it is. Sorry I was a bit late in the delivery, but hey, its still here right?! So tell me what you think okay? Pleeeeeeease?


	14. Chapter 14

So here it is. I think I am really starting winding down on this story sadly. I really had to think hard about where exactly I wanted to end this chapter, but again, I think it works well. Stick with me until then though okay:D

The early morning fog descends around the ship. I've removed myself from where Beckett is. The pirates have declared war on the East India Company's fleet of ship. Looking out at the armada Beckett had assembled, I really can't see the pirates winning. I have to be brave though. If there is any possibility of a pirate victory, I have to be willing to realign myself with them. I had put a lot of thought into it, and I realized that I'd rather die alongside men who fight for their honor and lives and whom I count as my friends, than with an army of impassionate soldiers with a cruel leader.

The sun soon burns away the clouds and I ready myself for the parlay with the pirates. I follow Beckett into a small boat. He immediately settles himself at the front of the boat. With no other men coming with us besides Jones, I take the rowing upon myself.

"Mister Turner, there is a small island of sand a few hundred yards away," Beckett informs me. "Do try and quicken your rowing so as we are not late to meet with those filthy pirates," Beckett continues arrogantly. I decided that it's best not to reply and I just continue rowing as fast as I can.

I jump out a few feet away from the shore to drag the little boat onto safe grounds. Beckett steps out slowly and gazes across to the small group of pirate ships assembled. I look at Jones who is still sits in the boat with an angered look on his face. He nods his head down to his feet. Three vats rest there. It takes me a moment before I realize. He can't go on land. It could be at anytime, but obviously not right now. I pull out one bucket and fill it with seawater. Putting it on the sand, I take the next bucket and do the same. The third and final vat is big enough for him to stand in with both feet. I place it a few steps away from the first and lug a few pails of water into the biggest one. Just as Jones readies himself to get out of the boat, I have to ask him.

"Will this work?" I say quietly so Beckett won't hear. Jones has been lowed down to Beckett's servant; that was obviously a blow to his self-esteem.

"How should I know?" Jones snaps. "I've never tried anything like this before," he ends a bit softer. I didn't think I would ever see any kind of humanity in him, but here before me was a normally proud captain, reduced to the slave of modern times. I resist the urge to ask him what would happen should this little plan not work, but I know that he would again yell at me.

Shakily, Jones steps into the first bucket of water and waits for a moment. I also cannot help but to wait with baited breath. When nothing happens, Jones makes his way to the last bucket of water and stands proudly. I stand next to Beckett who stands between Jones and myself. We wait for the three pirate representatives. They cross the spit of sand steadily. As soon as they draw closer, I identify the figures as Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack. We line up across from each other. I squint my eyes so no one here can see the pain in my eyes. I feel horrible about betraying the pirates.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to out door," Barbossa growls at me. I know that he's right really.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal," Beckett interrupts. Well, that's certainly news to me. So I'm not totally to blame. I played my part yes, but Beckett has confirmed that I'm not the real reason for what I'm sure will be the destruction for the pirates. But still, I am to blame for a few things. "If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

Barbossa and Elizabeth look at Jack. He looks uneasy. More than that, he's been uncovered as the biggest betrayer of his own kind. "My hands are clean in this, figuratively," Jack says, trying to pass Beckett off as a liar. I decide to speak up for my own actions.

"My actions where my own and to my own purpose," I say, referring to my father. "Jack had nothing to do with it." I know that this isn't totally what we were talking about; Jack obviously has a guilty look on his face that shows that he really _did_ do something.

"Will," Elizabeth finally says. "I've been aboard the _Dutchman_. I understand the burden you bear but I fear that cause is lost." She must have met my father. Maybe then she knows that I made that promise to him. With Jack loyalty yet to be decided, I might just have to go through with stabbing the heart myself. But there still is a chance, right?

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," I explain to her. I try to tell her wordlessly that I really don't want to sacrifice my life, but I might have to. I move my head quickly in Jack's direction indicating that he and I should switch. If Jack is any kind of man, he'll know that I set him up to stab Jones's heart like Jack told me he would.

Meanwhile, Beckett reveals that he knows that Jack gave me the compass on purpose. Jack knew I would give it to Beckett. I've never felt more used. I guess I am really quite gullible then. Jones also seems to have his problems with Jack.

"I propose an exchange," Elizabeth interrupts suddenly. "Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

"Done," I agree immediately.

"Undone!" Jack yells. I can see why he would be scared; being sent alone back to a ship filled with people who want to kill you is not a fate anyone would want.

"Done!" Beckett also agrees.

"Jack's one of the nice pirate lord, you have no right!" Barbossa shouts at Elizabeth, his voice filled with anger.

"King," Elizabeth replies simply. She must have gained some power with the pirates while we were separated because Barbossa does not reply. Jack also does not complain. Jack removes his hat and bows in mock respect.

"As you command, your nibs," Jack says. In one movement, Barbossa pulls out his sword and cuts away one of Jack's braid. Barbossa's monkey hops down to grab it.

"If you have something to say, I might be saying something as well," Barbossa tells Jack.

"First to the finish then," Jack says as he and I switch places. I try to again tell him without words; I've set him up to kill Jones. It's the opportune moment. Jack is forced to stand next to Jones who mutters a question to Jack.

"Advise your Brethren: You can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die," Beckett tells us. He really has no idea how to make a proposition in this kind of situation.

"You killed my father," Elizabeth tells Beckett.

"He chose his own fate," Beckett responds.

"Then you have chosen yours. We _will_ fight. And you _will_ die," Elizabeth snaps at Beckett. Following Elizabeth, we turn to leave.

"King?" I ask Elizabeth happy to be at her die once more.

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack," she replies. Jack?

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing." We return to their boat. Again, I'm forced to row the ship. However, this time I'm more willing to return to the ships. We return to the _Pearl_ soon. As soon as we're aboard, Elizabeth turns to Barbossa.

"We need to use the _Black Pearl_ as a flagship to lead the attack," she says. The _Pearl_ is the most powerful ship here.

"Will we now?" Barbossa sneers. Barbossa eyes Tia Dalma. Is she…? She must be. Tia Dalma is Calypso. Of course!

"Barbossa, you can't release her," I demand.

"We need to give Jack a chance," Elizabeth adds for me.

"Apologies your majesty," Barbossa replies. "Too long my fate has not been in me own hands, no longer." Barbossa reaches up to Elizabeth's necklace. He rips its from around her neck. It must be a piece of eight. He brings forth Ragetti who holds a bowl of random objects. Barbossa drops Jack's brain and Elizabeth's necklace into the bowl.

The pirates here had tied up Tia Dalma. I really should speak up again. This is not right, even in the way we're treating Tia Dalma.

"Be there some manner of rite of incantation?" Gibbs inquires.

"Aye," Barbossa confirms. "The items brought together, done. Items to be burned," Gibbs pours his rum in the bowl, "and someone must speak the words 'Calypso I release you from you human bonds'."

"Is that it?" Pintel asks. It does seem too simple.

"To said it must be spoken as if to a lover," Barbossa jokes. He steps back a bit. Raising his eyes to the heavens, he shouts, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" He's probably never had an actual lover before. Still, Barbossa lowers a torch to the bowl and waits for the items to burst into fire.

"Is that it?" Pintel asks again.

"No no no, you didn't say it right," Ragetti informs us. Barbossa shoots him a dirty look. "He didn't- you, you have to say it right." Ragetti steps cautiously up to Tia Dalma. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds," he whispers. I know it's a bad moment to wonder, but I can't help but to notice he's gained an eye patch to cover up his missing eye. But really, what ever he did, Ragetti was right. Barbossa hadn't said it right.

The bowl finally lights up in a terrifying blaze and the items start to burn. Tia Dalma begins to inhale the smoke. She needs to know about Jones. Maybe it can help us to win her over.

"Tia Dalma! Calypso," I call to her. She fires an unreadable look at me. Now or never. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who betrayed you?"

"Name him!" she commands. She really doesn't know. And I'm going to break her heart.

"Davy Jones." Her face contorts when she cries out in sadness. Her one true love, Davy Jones, had betrayed her trust. As she cries, he body grows at an alarming rate. It's really terrifying to witness. The crew rushes to grab the ropes restraining Calypso on the deck. Her growth finally stops and she glares down at us.

Barbossa kneels down before her, and we all soon follow. "Calypso!" he yells up to her. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled my vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare to pretend themselves your masters, or mine," Barbossa calls. He really has no idea how to come to anyone with an offer or plea for help.

Calypso laughs. She shrieks down incoherent words at us and slowly dissolves into the rock crabs that found Jack in the Locker. The _Pearl_ is totally covered in the crabs. They make their way off of the ship in massive waves. I pull one off of my hand and toss it overboard.

"Is that it?" I ask anyone who might provide an answer.

"Why she's no help at all," Pintel adds. I agree silently. "What now?"

"Nothing," Barbossa says in a defeated voice. "Our final hope has failed us." As if to deny what Barbossa said, a gust of wind blows across the ship.

"It's not over," Elizabeth says quietly.

"There's still a fight to be had," I add.

"We have an armada against us, and with the _Dutchman_ there's no chance," Gibbs tells us. He really does have a grim outlook on this situation.

"There's only a fool's chance," Elizabeth says, taking my proclamation and turning it onto the crew. She's right. We still can fight and possibly die as pirates.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for," Barbossa tells her. He's missed the point and is really only worried about himself.

"You're right," Elizabeth says. "Then what shall we die for? You will listen to me. Listen!" Elizabeth climbs onto the railing so that the other crewmembers can see her. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men, and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Gentleman, hoist the colors," Elizabeth finishes proudly. Never have I heard her deliver such a passionate speech.

"Hoist the colors," I tell the crew. A few of the other crewmembers rush around to raise the Jolly Roger.

"Aye, the wind's on our side boys, that's all we need," Gibbs shouts. It's yet another moral booster. A chorus of agreement comes from the _Pearl_. All around us, the other pirates pull up their flags. I smile as we unite to fight the Company. Just as I'm starting think the situation is in our favor, it begins to rain.

The _Pearl_ pulls out of the line of pirate ships to meet the _Flying Dutchman_ for combat. The water around us sucks us in quickly. Gibbs looks over the railing.

"Maelstrom!" he screams over the rain. Oh bloody hell. This is not going to be easy. I'm actually really terrified. I look over at Elizabeth. It hits me at this moment that this maybe our last battle. I've taught her all I know about swordplay; Elizabeth will be fine. She's a strong leader as I just saw. But still, I'll stay by her side as much as I can. I'm brought back to what I told Jack over a year ago.

I told Jack I'd die for Elizabeth. And I still will. I love her. And I'm going to tell her as soon as I can.

So there is yet another chapter! As I said before, I think this story is winding down a bit, but stick with me 'til the end savvy? Oh, and review of course!!


	15. Chapter 15

I don't think normally anyone here would want to plunge headways into a maelstrom, but already the _Dutchman_ is in it swirling waters. We have no choice but to take on Davy Jones and his men.

"Captain Barbossa!" Elizabeth screams out to him. "We need you at the helm!" She's right. Cotton has been directing the _Pearl_ up until now, but we need someone with much more experience. Barbossa looks at our grim situation. He smiles.

"Aye, that be true!" he says with a toothy grin plastered on his face. He roughly moves Cotton out of the way and immediately takes command. Barbossa shouts out his various orders with a maddening energy. He almost seems like he's enjoying the excitement of a sea battle. Although he seems crazy, it's almost motivating with him at the helm. Jack maybe a good sailor, but I don't think he could really have the commanding power Barbossa has.

I looked down into the maelstrom. The _Flying Dutchman_ is crossing into it and approaching us quickly.

"She's on our stern and gain!" I scream out over the storm. We have to do something, now. Otherwise, we'll go down without even putting up a fight.

"More speed!" Barbossa demands. "Haul your wind and hold your water!" I hope he knows what he's doing. Even now, we're being brought down further and further into the whirlpool. Should the _Dutchman_ start firing at us, there is no way we can fight back; the _Dutchman's_ firepower is far more powerful than that of the _Pearl_.

The _Dutchman_ is gaining speed faster than we are. Already they're firing the triple guns at our stern.

"Takes us out!" I yell to Barbossa. "They'll overbear us!"

"Nay, further in, we're going to cross to faster waters!" Barbossa tells the crew. Why would he want to bring us into the center of the pool? Elizabeth also seems to be contemplating Barbossa's actions. A look of surprise crosses her face.

"Prepare to broadside!" she screams to the cross. Ah, _that's_ why. Cannon to cannon, we have nothing on the _Dutchman_. But when it comes to pure manpower, we are even matched against the crew of the _Dutchman_.

Once in faster waters, the _Pearl_ rapidly speeds up. However, the _Dutchman_ keeps up with our pace. All we can do is ready the ship for batter. I grab a few torches from behind me and rush down to the crew. We prepare the cannons and I hand out some of the torches so the cannons can be ignited.

"Muster your courage men! At the ready!" I shout. I hope my words do more for the crew than they do for myself. I still have a sickening felling in the pit of my stomach. I can only hope that Jack will go through with his plan.

"Batten down the hatches!" I hear Gibbs call. Peering skywards, I see several men climb up the mast to bring in the sails. I want to help them, but they need my support on the decks. All we can do is wait for the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ to align each other.

Here it is, the perfect time to start. "Fire!" screams Barbossa from the helm. I can't help but to join in the chorus of 'fire's. As horrible as this situation is, it is very exhilarating. The explosions of all the cannons going off at once are deafening. As soon as one is fired, the next one goes off to create a constant pounding.

"It'll be too late to alter course now, mateys!" reminds Barbossa. It's now or never for us. The _Pearl_ is already taking on damage. If we're to have any chance in this fight, we'll have to find a way to get closer to the _Dutchman_. I look down to the abyss below. As the water pulls us in, the _Pearl_ is brought closer to the _Dutchman_.

One cannonball rips through the wooden railing near me. I'm able to duck just in time dragging down another crewmember with me. Unfortunately, a few other men are not so lucky. No one ever said that we would not have casualties. All I can do is try to prevent as many deaths as I can.

The ships are drawing closer and closer together. We're close enough to swing to the opposite deck. Barbossa demands that a few men should ready themselves to get to the _Dutchman_. Here comes the real fighting. I brace myself to fight for my life.

Search the deck quickly for Elizabeth, but she's nowhere to be seen. What if she's- no no no! I can; think that way! Frantically, I rush around the deck. There she is. Thank God she's safe.

The _Dutchman's_ crew readies themselves to cross to our own. I'm not ready for this. There's still too much I haven't done. I work my way over to Elizabeth. As soon as the men land, I have my pistol out. This time, I've remembered to keep the gunpowder dry. Already, the fight seems overwhelming. I look behind me. There's Elizabeth. If there is a good chance I'm going to die in this fight, there is one last thing I want to do.

"Elizabeth!" I call out. She doesn't seem to hear me at first. "Elizabeth!" I try once more. Defeating the pirates in front of me, I reach out to her. Pulling her to face me, I look into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" She looks back at me with her mouth agape.

Before I get my answer, one of the cursed pirates charges up to us. Together, Elizabeth and I pin down his sword. "I don't think now is the best time!"

It was not the answer I was looking for. Deep down, I've had a sickening feeling about this battle since the start. I swing my sword up at the pirate to knock him over, and move onto the next one. With a slash to the second pirate's chest, I'm given a chance to turn back to Elizabeth. "Now maybe the only time!" I admit. She rushed passed me, but before she can leave me, I take her by the arm and pull her close. "I love you," I tell her softly. I'd almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to tell her that.

We're interrupted by the onslaught of navy men and pirates. I notice that she is at least trying to stay close to me. At the same moment, we grab onto each other's arms. "I've made my choice," I inform her earnestly. "What's yours?" Elizabeth remains silent for a moment; her eyes staring into my own.

"Barbossa!" she calls out while still holding my gaze. What? _That's _her decision? Turning her head up to our captain, a hint of a smile is tugging at her mouth. "Marry us!" She's really serious.

I look up to Barbossa. He is also fighting off the hordes of soldiers that are on the _Pearl_. "I'm a little busy at the moment!" I smile at Elizabeth before we let go of each other. First and foremost, we have to stay alive. I get a short break from fighting off the pirates.

"Barbossa, now!" I yell. He's the only one here that can marry us, and I'm willing to do anything to convince him to help Elizabeth and myself. I fight off yet another pirate.

"Fine then!" I hear Barbossa shout. Yes! He's ready! I rush over to Elizabeth and take her hand from behind. She relaxes for a moment when she sees that it's me. We look up at Barbossa who is now standing atop a table at the helm. I look down to Elizabeth. I know this isn't the fantastic wedding we had planned back in Port Royal, but at her honest smile, I know that all she really wanted was to be married. "Dearly beloved," Barbossa begins, "we be gathered here today,- to nail yer gizzard to the mast ye foxy cur!" he continues as a pirate runs up behind him. Barbossa is forced to take a break from playing minister so her can defend himself.

Just then, I notice the next wave of enemies has come to the _Pearl_. I give Elizabeth's hand a quick squeeze and we part once more. It seems that we have moment of understanding between us as we circle the mast to meet in the middle. I take both of her hands this time, and immediately go to the vows.

"Elizabeth Swann," I begin. This is not really what I had originally planned, but this will have to do. "Do you take me to be your husband?" My impromptu vows don't seem to bother her. She immediately replies, a huge smile on her face that reaches into her eyes.

"I do!" Now I've never been to a wedding before, so I don't know what to say in reply.

"Great!" I say, grinning happily. Another pirate charges at us, forcing us to part once more. It's said that weddings are stressful, but I don't think it's supposed to be this kind of stress. I wait for Elizabeth as she cuts down the man she was fighting. She runs over to me, breathless. We grab each other once more.

"Will Turner," she starts. "Do you take me-" we're forced to turn our backs on each other to defend our own backs. We hang on to each other desperately. "To be your wife?" We fight together, almost as one. I grab her by the waist as he's fighting off another pirate. "In sickness and in health?" Elizabeth lifts up the pirate's sword, leaving on open target for me to plunge my sword into his stomach. "With health being the less likely?" she finishes.

In the melee, we're pulled apart once again before I could reply. As soon as I can, I fight my way back to Elizabeth. I take her from behind into my arms. "I do." We duck down together as another pirate pursues us.

Barbossa has been watching the progression of our vows. Even now as he's fighting off tow pirates at once, he finishes with our ceremony. "As captain, I now pronounce you-" he's interrupted once more before he can finish his sentence. Elizabeth and I continue fighting the men around us, clinging desperately to one another. "You may kiss-" I ready Elizabeth and myself for our kiss. Leaning in, I wait for Barbossa to finish. Just then, a navy man runs over to us, his sword raised. "You may kiss-" Barbossa starts again. In our frenzied fighting, Elizabeth and myself accidentally cross our swords with a loud, metallic crash. "Just kiss!" Barbossa screams.

Elizabeth takes my arm, and we pull each other to one another. Our lips meet in the middle. All I know for this moment is Elizabeth. The war going on around us means nothing at all. All that matters right now is Elizabeth; her lips up against mine, our bodies pressing together, our hands intertwined. I never want this to end.

But it does. Navy men swarm the ship. We have to end our kiss long before we should have. Along with the _Pearl's_ crew, we fight off the majority of the soldiers. I look skyward and see the long figure of Jack fighting with Davy Jones. He needs help.

"Elizabeth," I say to her. "I need to go over to the _Dutchman_." She gives me a hard look in the eye. I know she doesn't want me to leave her side. Soon she gives up and accepts it.

"Be careful," she nods. I lean in and give her a short kiss. I'll be back. I swing over to the _Dutchman_ and immediately notice the Dead Man's Chest lying unprotected in front of me. Thinking quickly, I pick up the chest. I have to either find Jack, or I have to stab it myself. I don't think I can bear the thought of having to cut out my heart. I would have to give up Elizabeth, and I couldn't do that to her, to myself.

One of Jones's men engages me in a fight. With one hand grasping the chest, I can only fight with one hand. The shark-headed pirate sees that he has the upper hand and takes full advantage of his powerful build. I have to defend myself; there's no way I can win this by just strength. I dodge his swinging axe. As I come up, Jack the monkey lands on the pirate's head, causing the pirate to fall below deck.

"Thank you Jack!" I say to the small mammal. I have to find Jack. I can only pray that he is still willing to stab the heart himself. The noises around me are dulled by the sound of my heart beating in my ears.

I run up to the helm, and check back to see if I'm being followed. Instead I'm met by an oar smacking me across the head. The sheer force and my own shock at the impact, causes me to fall backwards. In the process, the chest falls out of my hands. The pirate then withdrawals his cutlass and starts swinging away madly. I look up into the face of my father. I have no intention of pulling a sword out on my father.

"It's me!" I scream at him. Soon, I have to take out my sword for my own defense. "It's Will! Your son!" I try and remind him. He reaches out towards me. I think he's remembering who I am. Then his hand grabs my hair at the base of my skull and leaves my throat exposed. I'm forced to push him off of me, and he throws me against the wall near me. I get to my feet shakily. Looking up, I see my father charging at me with his sword poised at my head. I dodge him once more.

I try and run away from my father. I don't want to hurt him; he may be crazed, but he is still my father. And I made him a promise to save him.

Jack has made his way over to me, only face Davy Jones in a fight. Jack has seen the chest on the deck and works to avoid Jones and take the chest. All I have to do is wait for Jack to get a moment to stab the heart. I can hold off my father for that long. The pair disappear to the main deck. I have to hold on.

But Jack is taking too long. Something must have happened; I have to help. Grabbing my father's right hand, I knock the sword from his hand. I put my sword to his neck. I know I'm not going to help him. My actions are halted suddenly by the gasp from not too far away. It's feminine; it's Elizabeth. I have to get to her. Turning to where the sound came from, I see that Jones has overpowered Elizabeth and knocked her to the ground.

I turn to my father. I pull out the knife my father gave me. He looks up at me with terrified eyes. He thinks I'm going to kill him. "I'm not going to kill you," I tell him. "I made you a promise." To emphasize my point, I force the knife into the wood railing next to my father. Turning, I charge to where Elizabeth is.

I have to help her. _I'd die for her._ I come up behind Jones. He raises his sword; readying himself to plunge it into Elizabeth. She lies on the deck, her eyes closed. I can still see her breathing.

Just as Jones brings down his sword, I force my own sword through his chest from behind. He cries out in pain. However, his shock is momentary. I'm waiting for him to fall on the ground dead.

"Mister," Jones says, his voice as strong as ever. "Did you forget I'm a heartless wretch?" I had. Since he's heartless, he can't die. Well then, I'll just have to fight him until Jack can do something. Jones grabs the end of the sword that had exited out his chest and forces it to bend. I try to pull my sword out, but it's stuck. Jones laughs at my foolish attempt.

Jones lashes out at me with his sword. I hang onto the sword still stuck in him, and duck. I ready myself once more, and his crab leg collides with the side of my head. I'm knocked to the side and on my back. I look over to Elizabeth. She's stirring now. Quickly looking at the scene before her, she catches my eye. I hold her gaze intently. I try and tell her that everything will be alright. We'll be okay. She'll see.

"Ah," Jones says. He must have caught our silent exchange. "Love. A dreadful bond! And yet, so easily severed!" I still look over at Elizabeth. Jones turns to me. I finally look up at him. I've never felt more terrified in my life lying here defenseless.

I'm breathing heavily now. Jones brings his sword to my throat. So this is how it ends: laying at the feet of a merciless shell of a man, the love of my life watching. I'm ready to die for her though.

"Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?" I ready myself to say no. And I'll say it powerfully.

"Do you?" says a voice from behind Jones. I move my head and see Jack standing behind Jones; a broken sword in one hand and the heart of Davy Jones in the other. Yes Jack! Do it now! I smile and look to Elizabeth. She returns my grin. It's all over. I knew Jack would come through for us. Jones turns around slowly, to watch Jack.

"Ain't it tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand?" Jack asks. I wish he wouldn't make this a dramatic scene out of this. I want to go home with Elizabeth. The worried thumping of my heart in my ears is dying down a bit.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" Jones screams. Even from behind, I can tell that Jones is terrified. Good, now he knows what it's like being faced with death.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack mocks.

"Is it now?" Jones replies. He turns back to me, sword at the ready.

And that's it for this chapter. :P I'll be posting the next one shortly, okay. But beyond that, tell me how this chapter went. Personally, I think its pretty good, but let me know, okay?


	16. Chapter 16

I don't even have time to react. Just as Jones turns to me, he plunges his sword into my chest. My mind goes blank for a few moments. My body is paralyzed.

When I open my eyes, there he is: Davy Jones still hovering over me. He twists the sword further and further into me. So this is truly how it ends. The cruel monster standing above me flashes a sick grin as he relinquishes his grip on the blade.

Looking up at the cold, hard metal protruding from my flesh, I can't help but notice that it was the sword I had made for Norrington. I would give anything right now to still be the simple blacksmith back in Port Royal.

Distantly, I hear a sharp in take of breath coming from Elizabeth. She should not have seen this. Sadly, I had a feeling, that one day, my words that I would die for her would come back to haunt me. But I regret none of it. As long as Jack kills Jones right now and saves Elizabeth, I'm at peace.

I can hardly hear anything except my own heart beat pitifully trying to carry on. It's even getting harder to breath now; I struggle to inhale. I grip the blade and try to relieve some of the pain, but to no avail.

Elizabeth crawls over to me. "Will," she whispers. I try calling out her name, but my voice seems to have given up on me along with the rest of my body. She lovingly holds my face in her hands. "Look at me!" she cries. I can't believe I'm doing this too her. "Stay with me!" She has a strength burning in her eyes; she's trying to will me to keep on living. If only she knew how much I wanted too.

Already the edges of my vision are slowly fading away. I try to tell her how much I love her, just one last time, but all I'm able to choke out are a few words.

There is something going on in front of us, but I have nether the strength or will to raise my head too see. All I want to do now is be strong for Elizabeth. She has to know, even if I cant say it, how much I love her.

My eyes start to droop. "Will, look at me!" Elizabeth calls, her grip on the sides of my face tightening. I try to open them, but I don't have the strength in my body.

The heartbeat I once hear pounding in my ears fades slowly. I distantly hear Elizabeth stammer her please for me to stay with her.

Something is put into my hand. Another firm hand guides mine to grip it. Using what little strength I have left, I hang on. My fist is dropped to the deck and I vaguely feel something intercepting its collision with the wooden deck.

My hand goes limp. All round me is silence. My heartbeat fades into nothingness. Darkness envelopes my mind. All I can think about is my Elizabeth. I tried to do everything to make her happy.

Alright. Knowing my reviewers, everyone else (including myself) was nervous for this chapter. I hope I did well. I know it's a really short chapter, but I felt that this little scene deserved to be all alone. I really hope I did it justice, so let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

I just kinda realized I haven't put up a disclaimer in a few chapters. Oh well, I don't own anything for the record. Duh.

For some reason, I never seem to really pass on into death. There is no angel of death to escort me to my final judgment or anything. All I really can feel is an emptiness in me that encompasses my being. This is all very confusing to me. Well, I guess it should be; I've never died before.

Instead of remaining like this, I almost feel like maybe I'm still alive. In my clouded state of mind, I feel water surrounding me. Under this pressure, I think I would normally drown, for some reason, I feel no urge to struggle to the surface. Instead, I try to open my eyes.

I'm right: I am surrounded completely but water. I'm still on the submerged _Dutchman_, yet I've awoken at the helm of the massive vessel. Instinctively, I grab hold of the wheel. What is going on?

I look down at where Jones had pierced my flesh with the blade. The sword no longer sits in my chest, but is hung at my side somehow. In place of the steel, a jagged wound now adorns by body. I'm frightened for a moment; this wound is far worse looking than the one inflicted by Jones.

Quickly, I think back to my last conscious memories. A cold handle was thrust into my fist and as my hand limply feel to the deck, the little blade stabbed something that was much softer than wood.

It was Davy Jones's heart. Somehow, _I_ had been the one to kill Davy Jones. If this was the case, my soul had been tied to the _Dutchman_. I was the captain now as the story told.

It was at that moment, I became aware of a bandanna tied to my head. It must signal a place of power on a ship; I had only ever seen a high-ranking crewmember wearing a bandanna such as this.

My thoughts then wonder to that of the pirate's battle against the East India Company. I had to help them in some way. We needed to help them.

As if the ship could read my intentions, it slowly began to rise to the surface. Breaking through the waters, I turn to my crew. Bits and pieces of the underwater fauna growing on them fall off. They were no longer cursed to serve Jones; they were free to leave. But I needed them once more.

I look out to the scene before me. The _Endeavour_ is closing in on the _Black Pearl_. My mind formulates a plan quickly. Together, we'll overpower the Company's flagship.

"Ready on the guns!" I call to them. They scurry to fill my order; pleased to be back in their human forms. The _Dutchman_ and the _Pearl_ sail straight towards each other. At the last moment, we change directions so that we sail alongside one another.

We approach the _Endeavour_ together. I wait for the opportune moment, just as Jack does. When the time comes, I call out to my crew once more.

"Fire!"

A chorus of similar demands comes from the _Pearl_. All at once, every cannon on the both ship explodes. Beckett doesn't even fight back. Looking back, I watch the _Endeavour_ slowly sink after bursting into flames. Beckett really never understood that business is just business. Business can change.

A thundering cheer comes from all the pirate ships gathered. And for good reason: the armada has sailed off in defeat and the pirates are safe for now from the noose of the East India Company.

I stand at the helm as we all depart. Foreign ships leave to their homeports. However, I can no longer call any port home. I am bound to the _Dutchman_. Forever.

The _Pearl_ sails on with us for some time. It's not yet sunset, so we cannot return to the other world until sunset. I think back to that cryptic message on the navigational charts. Never did I think that I would be subjected to this phenomenon other than t return with Jack from the Locker.

I decide to abandon my post at the wheel for now. I welcome the rest, but move only to sit on the edge of the deck, my legs dangling over the side. I can't help but to think of Elizabeth. We haven't even been married a day, and she has gone through more hardships than most people go through in their entire life.

She saw Jones kill me. Worse off, it was because he knew we loved each other that he killed me. If that was not worse enough, I know she held my dying body in her hands. But I don't know what is worse for her. I know for me. For me, it is the fact that I am still technically alive, but I can only see Elizabeth once every ten years. Jack may have brought me back to life, but he has set a curse on Elizabeth and myself.

My father approaches me from behind. "Orders captain?" He is free to go, just like the rest of the crew. Unlike Jones, I effuse to imprison anyone on this ship. I'll do my job correctly.

I turn to him. "You're no longer bound to the _Dutchman_. You're free," I tell him. Looking up at my father, I see his true face for only the second time in my life. His long graying hair falls out from under his cap. He's taken on some physical characteristics of aging, but he's retained the same youthful look in his eyes as Jack does.

"Aye, that's a fine thing," he says. Of course it is. To be free is a wonderful thing. "But by my reckoning, I still have a debt to be paid, if you'll have me." Sincerity burns in his eyes. He wants to try and make up for all the time he wasn't around in my childhood. I know already that he will refuse to leave me. I smile.

"On the wheel then Mr. Turner," I say.

"Aye, Captain Turner," he replies. Captain Turner. Never in all my wildest dreams would I imagine myself as the captain of a pirate ship. But here I am now.

I turn my gaze back to the _Pearl_. I spy Elizabeth on the deck, returning my gaze. I wish I could be with her right now.

"This ship has a purpose once more," my father says to me. I look over to him. He is looking across to Elizabeth. "But where we are bound, she cannot come." He knows that I love Elizabeth. I told him myself when I was first on the _Dutchman_. I know this is true. "One day ashore, ten years at sea." It seems like such a long time. It is really. So much can happen to someone in ten years. If I'm gone at sea for that long, can I really expect Elizabeth to wait for my return once very ten years? No, I couldn't do that to her. I want only what is best for her. If I cant be there for her, who can? "It's a steep price to pat for what's been done," he finishes. I have one day on shore I can use before I spend the next decade leading souls to the afterlife.

I put some more thought into this statement. "Depends on the one day," I tell him plainly. I've spotted our destination. It's a small island not too far from Port Royal. On one side of the island, a deserted beach with white sands and a tropical forest growing not too far from the shore. The town nearby was a tiny settlement called Docktown. Elizabeth and I could spend the rest of the day alone together. I would then have to leave her behind. I push the thought out of my mind for now. Right now it's all about her and myself.

I turn back to my father. "Where are the boats?" I ask. He laughs.

"We don't need boats, nor do you," he informs me. He walks over to me. "All you need to do is get into the water, and think about where you want to be. In this case, that lil' beach over there," my father elaborates. He claps me on the shoulder and leaves me. I'm a bit hesitant to just jump in and entrust a voyage in my thoughts alone. But I have no other alternative. I stand up and dive into the water below me. I think of the small island not too far off. I try to draw the image in my mind.

My feet hit the sea bottom. I swim upwards to the surface, I find that somehow I've been brought to the shore. I will admit, that was truly an interesting occurrence. I look back toward the two ships anchored a ways off. Approaching the shore is a small rowboat; a single person inside.  
I fidget in anticipation for Elizabeth's arrival. I smile; I can't wait much longer for her. It kills me that we'll be separated for ten years, so we have to make the most of this afternoon.

When she gets closer, I wave to her. She smiles back at me. I rush into the water to meet her boat. When the water is about up to my waist, I walk with the boat to the shore. I pull the boat up to the beach. I turn to Elizabeth. She's still seated behind me.

She smiles at me. I move closer to her. "I love you," I whisper to her, cupping the side of her face with my hand.

"I love you too," she responds. We both know that words are no longer necessary between us. Simultaneously, we lean into each other. Our lips meet in the middle. Together we stumble up the beach, taking our time. Right now, all that matters in this world to me is Elizabeth.

The sun slowly begins to set. I have to leave soon. As much as it pains me to leave Elizabeth behind, I have to. I pull on a few articles of clothing. Searching around, I can't seem to find my second boot. Glancing behind me, Elizabeth has slipped on the missing one. She's teasing me just as we used to do to each other while growing up.

"I'm going to be needing the other one," I tell her. In response, Elizabeth props he booted foot onto a rock next to me. She looks down me, her hair billowing into her face. I kneel before her and remove my boot carefully. I toss the boot down beside me. I hold her leg in my hand. I allow myself a moment to trail a line of kisses up her leg.

I stop myself from continue. I glance to the sun behind us. "It's nearly sunset," I tell her, and to myself. She looks out to the horizon, disappointment etched on her features. I stand up.

I walk down to the shoreline to collect my jacket. Sitting on the rock is the Dead Man's Chest. I can here the low thumping of my heart confined within. It's very surreal. I brought it with me to protect it. Elizabeth follows me. She looks at the chest and remains quiet.

"It's always belonged to you," I tell her sincerely. This is true. Never in my life have I loved another person like Elizabeth. If I am to protect the Dead Man's Chest, I need to leave it in a safe place. I pick it up and turn to Elizabeth. "Will you keep it safe?" I ask.

She seems unchanged at first. I should have known better. She shouldn't have to carry around the heart of a cursed man, a constant reminder of me.

"Yes," she says after a brief pause. She walks up to me and holds onto the chest with me. "Yes," she agrees with a smile. The smile slowly falls off her face. So this is goodbye I realize sadly.

I slowly pull our heads together, our foreheads pressing up together. I try and memorize this moment. I open my eyes and look at her once more. I have to leave now. If I don't, it will be even harder on the both of us.

I walk down to the surf leaving Elizabeth behind me.

"Will!" she calls after me, her voice filled with desperation. I turn back to her. She flings herself into my arms and immediately kisses me. I can't even begin to imagine how I'm going to get through the next years of my life.

I pull away finally. I have to go. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon," I tell her. Wait for me, I'll be back soon. I could never say 'goodbye'.

Giving her one last look, I head into the crashing waves. I don't want to leave, but I have to. I walk into the waves and before I know it I'm back on the _Dutchman_.

I call to the crew to sail away. Looking back at the beach, I spot Elizabeth's solitary form on the beach. There's little time for me to watch her: the green flash occurs and transports us to where I will take over where Jones left off.

Well, there it is. Tell me how it was okay? Oh, and by the way, 100+ reviews. Holy shit. Honestly, when I started this I really didn't think many people would read it. I really wanna thank all of you who took the time to read it. You guys rock my socks. :D

Cheers! -jim


	18. Chapter 18

Whoa, you guys couldn't really think that I would just end there?! Never! So, here it is, the final chapter.

Disclaimer: again no.

Italics are flashbacks

It's been ten years since I've seen her. It never got any easier to be away from her. I think about her every day. It never helped to see lovers come across my path, desperately trying to deny that they're dead; they would never see their lover again. It broke my heart t think of Elizabeth.

But finally it was time where I could return to the land of the living once more. I was horribly worried.

_It was a horrible night out once again. Rain splattered across my face; weather matching my mood. I would only see Elizabeth once every ten years. I am now immortal. What would happen down the line? Would I really only get to see her a few more times in her life? I'm ill at the very thought._

_I'm oddly aware of a presence on the ship. I wheel around to look behind me and I'm face to face with Tia Dalma, or rather Calypso. _

_"What are you doing here?" I ask. I know it sounds really impolite, but still, it's shocking just to have someone come up behind you._

_"You are thoroughly depressed with your new post Captain Turner," she responds. Of course I am. She looks at me with a sympathetic look. She knows what it's like to loose a lover. "It was your destiny," she whispers to me. I bow my head._

_"I'm not going to see her much any more. I almost wish I could have died; Elizabeth is too in love with me. I don't think she would ever move on, knowing I'm still technically alive. I wish she could move on, so she wouldn't be alone," I tell Calypso softly. She gives a small smile._

_"Little is known about the nature of your job Captain. Before Davy Jones began dis job, it was I who took care of the souls of those who died at sea. When I met Davy Jones, I told 'im: if he could do the job I entrusted him with, he could live on forever. So long as his true love waited the ten years for him," she explains to me. "But should his love not be there to meet him, him would have to serve another ten."_

_"Why didn't you wait?" I ask her._

_"It's my nature as da sea. Wild and untamable. When Davy Jones was not met by me by the end of ten years, he gave up his love on me. He refused to do his job. So, him was cursed. He ripped out him heart," she finishes. _

_"So, if I do this job well, for ten years? And Elizabeth stays faithful to me, I will no longer have to do this job?" I inquire quizzically._

_Calypso nods her head. "If your love be true, I will take my job back. And you will be free William Turner."_

My conversation with Calypso all those years ago really kept me on my task. If I ferried souls to the after life, I could return home to my Elizabeth.

That day has finally come. It has been exactly ten years since my heart was carved out, ten years since I wed Elizabeth, ten years since I saw her last.

I hold on to the chance that Elizabeth has stayed faithful to me. But, if she has not, I refuse to despair. I will do my job for Calypso. I will not succumb to sadness.

Finally, the green flash takes me back to the physical word. I concentrate hard on Elizabeth as we are brought back. We arrive at the same beach where I left Elizabeth. Something in my soul tells me she is here. I don't know what, I just know.

I lean over the ship's side, wind billowing in my face, and survey the island settlement of Docktown. My eyes are somehow drawn to a cliff by the town. As we sail closer, I see two figures descending to the beach below them. One is tall and feminine, the other, short and playful.

Once we drop anchor, can see that one of the people there is Elizabeth. _My Elizabeth_. I smile to myself.

Jumping from the deck just as I had done years ago, I'm brought to the shore. Despite my drenched body, she rushes to me, and I to her. She practically jumps into my arms in a long awaited embrace. We share a fierce passion-filled kiss. Pulling away, I gaze into her eyes. Ten years has done nothing to her beauty. Tears brim in her eyes.

"I love you," I tell her.

"I love you too Will," she whispers. "I've missed you some much." I set her back down in the sand. The tiny figure that was with her tugs at her dress.

The little boy intrigues me. He has many of Elizabeth's features, but more of someone else. I can't place it for a moment. He, he couldn't be mine, could he?

Elizabeth looks down to the small boy and takes his hand. She looks up at me. "Will, this is your son." I gaze in amazement at the child. Mine? He's our child?

"Well, what's your name?" I ask him. He looks me straight in the eye.

"I'm William Turner," he says meekly. I catch Elizabeth's eye and smile. Slowly, all three of us make our way back towards Docktown. My eyes are pulled to the _Dutchman_. It has drifted much closer to the shore. Looking up at the wheel, I see Calypso as the helm. A few of the crewmembers that remained with me are washing up on shore, free to start a new life. I smile as I'm freed from my curse.

I look down at my family and grin. I have a new chance at life. I can get to know my nine-year-old son and watch him grow up into a man. I gaze over at Elizabeth. She laughs at something William had said. Her laugh is filled with honesty and mirth. I'm going to do anything for her, for us. I want to make her happy. I'll do anything.

See, you thought I wouldn't add in that last part? Oh course not, it's like one of my favorite parts. :P

…oh my god. Is it really over? Regrettably so. I can honestly say I had a blast writing it. I can honestly say it is one of my best pieces of work, posted or not. I think that working in someone's point of view is really an interesting concept; you can really toy with their thoughts and try and figure out what makes them do what.

My reviewers, you guys are awesome. And im not just saying that. Everyone gave me really great advice and not to mention a load of help. Just do me a favor and review it for me.

Oh, and don't think you're rid of me quite yet. I'm already considering what my next fic could be. I'm leaning towards a kind of look into will's childhood. I personally think he's a really fantastic character to write about. Either that or a modern day situation with some of the characters. It would be quite an interesting feat. Tell me what you think, cuz in the end you're the ones that will (hopefully) read it. So let me know what you think.

Drop me a review all right? I want to really know what you thought of this chapter in particular or even the piece as a whole. Don't be shy. :P

Until next time.

Cheers, jimmy.

Ps. Email: don't be afraid to drop me an email once in a while. -hint hint- haha


End file.
